Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked The REAL Story
by benderjam
Summary: This is my version of Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked, with some new characters, including guest stars Brains and Wheelie from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day at the dock near a cruse ship where the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were about to go on vacation with their family. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Simon and Theodore were riding Dave's suite case singing "Vacation" while their friends and personal body guards, Rex Seville, Brains, and Wheelie followed them. Dave counted the chipmunks and noticed that Alvin was missing.

Dave: "Alvin where are you?" he said.

Alvin slides down a rope connected to the ship and stops in front of Dave.

Alvin: "Hey Dave. I just got us a great room with a huge bed." He said.

Dave: "Hold up Alvin, family vacations are all about fun but first we need to set some ground rules."

Alvin: "Dave come on. 'Rules' is my middle name."

Rex stops Alvin and says "Yo I respect you Alvin, but please try to behave on this trip."

Later on the ship

Alvin is standing on the railing of the ship's bow and yells "I'm the king of the world!". Then Alvin takes Dave's shoe and uses it as a surf board to slide down the water slide. After he reaches the bottom, Dave tries to catch him with a net but catches his shoe instead and yells "Alvin!". Later the Chipettes are singing into a microphone but Alvin comes and starts to steal the spot light as he sings into the microphone, then Dave tries to grab Alvin. Alvin escapes and Dave yells into the microphone "Alllvvviiinnn!".

Later that night

The Chipmunks and Chipettes are in their room with Rex and Dave, who is mad at Alvin for misbehaving.

Dave: "Alvin, because of your misbehaving, the captain is furious."

Alvin: "So we're on vacation but we can't have any fun?"

Dave: "I never said you can't have fun. All I said was that you need to behave."

Alvin: "When are you going to stop treating me like a child?"

Dave: "I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like a child."

Rex: "Dave, they are children." He says as he flips through a magazine.

Alvin: "I am not a child, I am a man!"

Rex: "Well you and the others are definitely not old enough to drive or go to college yet."

Dave: "Alright I don't have time for this. It's time to get ready for dinner with the captain."

Brittany: "We're having dinner with the captain?"

Dave: "No, I am. You're staying here. I have to go apologize for everything Alvin did."

Brittany: "This is so not fair. And I'm sure the captain was so looking forward to a dinner with me."

Rex: "Brittany no one was going to have dinner with the captain when we planned this vacation."

Simon: "I'll go talk to Dave and try to calm him down."

Simon enters the bathroom while Dave puts on his coat and tie. Simon says "Look Dave, I would never say this to Alvin but, I know he can be irresponsible and annoying but that doesn't mean you can't trust him." Dave says straightening his bow tie "I never said I don't trust him but he needs discipline." Simon helps Dave straighten his tie and says "Come on Dave, just show them a little trust."

Dave: "Alright guys I'm going out. Do not leave this room."

Alvin: "If we have to stay here can we at least put on a movie?"

Dave: "Alright, let's see what's on."

Simon looks at Dave with an expression.

Dave: "You know what, you're old enough to make your own decisions." He says as he puts the remote down.

Dave walks towards the door and Theodore stops him and says "Dave wait here, take this". Dave takes the necklace Theodore and says "It's very nice Theodore". "It's a necklace I made for you", Dave looks at it with a grimace and says "Thank you, I'll put it on when I get back". "But why don't you put it on now so everyone at the captain's table can see it", Theodore looks at Dave with big eyes and Dave decides to put it on for Theodore.

Dave: "Bye guys"

Alvin: "Bye Dave" he says as Dave closes the door.

Alvin: "And Hello, Ladies" he says while he pulls off his pajamas to reveal a white tuxedo. "I like my tail shaken not stirred."

Simon: "Where are you going?"

Alvin: "The casino, I'm feeling lucky."

Simon: "But Dave said…"

Alvin cuts Simon off and says "Dave said and I quote, 'We're old enough to make our own decisions.'"

Simon: "He meant decide on what movie to watch."

Alvin: "Well that was a big mistake. Just look at what Theodore just picked."

Alvin turned Simon's head and he noticed that Theodore had put on an immature movie.

Theodore: "What's wrong with it?"

Alvin: "It's for babies!" He grabs the remote and changes the channel to a movie called Jungle Monster 4 and says. "Now that's a movie."

Theodore watches in horror as the monster in the movie starts killing the people. Alvin walks to the door and says "Now if you'll excuse me I'm on my way to the casino." Rex turns his attention away from his magazine and says "Hate to break it to you Alvin but they don't allow kids in the casino, so you won't be able to get in. I'm not even allowed in and I'm sixteen. Besides Brains and Wheelie are there, and if I know them they will bring you back here if they catch you." Alvin turns back and says "They won't know I'm there because I will sneak in." Then Brittany decides to leave as well and says, "Well I suppose we could go to a party." Brittany gets Jeanette and Eleanor and they put on three dresses and leave with Alvin. Rex puts his magazine on the table and says, "Well Simon, looks like you're going to have to go bring them back." Then Simon starts to walk towards the bed and says, "No, every time I try to help Alvin I get in trouble too." Rex looks towards him and says, "But Simon he's your brother, helping him is the right thing to do. If he decided to go do something and he got hurt because you didn't try to stop him, it would be your fault." Simon looks at him and says, "You're right, I will help him if he decides to do something dangerous. And when Dave gets back with him and the girls I will tell him that I warned him. So I'm not going to get him." Rex gets up from the chair and slowly walks behind Simon with his fingers together and says, "Alright, and if Jeanette should, oh I don't know, find out that a certain chipmunk has feelings for her when they return." Simon turns to him with a worried expression and says, "You wouldn't." "I would." He says with an evil and creepy smile. Then Simon runs out the door yelling "Alvin come back". Rex turns his head to notice Theodore watching Jungle Monster 4 and says "Theodore you can't watch that garbage. This is what you should be watching." He says as he changes the channel to put on Jurassic Park 2. As they watch people hunting the dinosaurs Rex says "Now that is a good movie."


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 2

The girls were in a room where the DJ was playing Party Rock Anthem as they danced with many others. Alvin was in the casino placing bets while Simon was looking for him. Alvin was about to put a quarter in machine when suddenly he noticed that Brains and Wheelie were walking in his direction and then hid behind the machine.

Brains climbed onto the machine while Wheelie put a dime in the slot and said "Yo Brains, flip the switch." Brains pushed down the lever with his leg and then all three slots had the same picture and tons of dimes came out.

The girls were dancing when suddenly Eleanor had accidentally bumped into a woman's leg. She said "Ow" as she felt her foot. Eleanor looked up at her and said, "Sorry." Suddenly tow of the woman's friends came to her side and said, "Hey what do you little brats think your doing?" Then Brittany comes and says, "Ahem, my sister was just apologizing to you!" Then one of the girls said, "Apologizing for hurting me or apologizing for lame dance moves." Then everyone around them looked at each other and went, "Ooooo!" Then Brittany wagged her finger and said, "Oh no you didn't!" Then the girl said, "Oh yes I did!" Then the Chipettes looked at them like they were ready to fight and the Brittany yelled, "DJ, hit it!" The DJ started to play "We no speak Americano" and the human women started to dance, nearly stepping on the Chipettes. They started spinning around moving past Jeanette and Eleanor, but then the girls started to dance amazingly and Brittany started taunting them by saying, "So you think you can dance." Then she tossed Jeanette and Eleanor in the air, where they practically flew passed the other girls and landed on their feet. Then the three of them ran up onto the table where the DJ was playing the music and started dancing and singing the lines to the song. The audience cheered for the Chipettes and Brittany put her fingers in the shape of an L on her forehead. The other girls had an angry look on their faces and then they walked out in a huff.

Meanwhile in the dining room

Dave was talking with the captain, apologizing for all the mischief Alvin had caused. He said, "Listen I'm sorry that Alvin caused so much trouble, and I promise that it won't happen again. He's a kid and he just wants to have fun."

Captain: "Yes tons of kids here want to have fun, that's why we have our mascot." He says pointing to a man dressed wearing a bulky bird costume, who turned to face Dave. "But if Alvin breaks any more of our rules there will be consequences."

Dave: "Don't worry nothing will happen; the last thing we want is someone getting hurt."

Suddenly the man in the bird costume passed a waiter and nudged him, causing him to spill some hot tea onto Dave's leg. Dave cried in pain as his flesh was burning from the tea.

Dave was on his way back to the cabin when he saw the man in the bird costume and said, "Hey you!" The man walked up to him and Dave asked, "Do you have a problem with me?" The man points his finger at him and says, "Oh you bet I have a problem with you!" Dave asked, "Why?" The man angrily said, "As if you didn't know!" Dave was confused as he didn't understand what he was trying to say and he said to him, "I don't know." The man took off the head to his costume, and the man was none other than Ian Hawke. Dave was shocked to see his former friend there and he said, "Ian! What are you doing here?" Ian showed an angry tone as he said, "I'm working, Dave." Dave was surprised as he said, "You work here?" Ian slightly looked away and said, "Yeah not many people are interested in hiring the guy who blew it with the Chipmunks, ruined his chances with the Chipettes, and passed on Justin Bieber, twice!" Dave looked at him and said, "Look I'm sorry your life turned out bad but…" Ian interrupted him and said, "Oh it's too late for sorry, you ruined my life, now I'm going to ruin yours." Dave was puzzled not understanding how he could ruin his life, and so he said, "Ruin my life?" Then Ian said, "Yeah, let's start with this vacation; if I see any of those chipmunks break a rule I'm going straight to the captain! You're in my house now!" He then walked past Dave in his costume.

A few minutes later

Dave returned to the cabin to see Rex sleeping in the chair and Theodore watching Jurassic Park The Lost World with all of his fur standing straight. Dave said, "What's going on?" He then noticed Theodore started to scream in fear as the TV showed a T-Rex was sticking its head in a tent where two girls were sleeping. Dave noticed it and said, "Jurassic Park 2; what are you doing watching that movie?" He turned it off and Rex immediately woke up and said, "Hey, I was watching that!" Theodore put his hands up because he didn't know how that was possible and he said, "How could you be watching that? You were just asleep!" Rex crossed his arms over his chest and responded, "And your point is?" Dave just shook his head back and forth realizing that he was wasting his time. He then went over too their suitcases and noticed that there was a dress with a hole in the shape of a smaller dress; he knew it meant the chipmunks had gone out and said, "Oh no!" Rex had a worried look as Dave walked out of the door, he then said to himself, "This won't end well!" He then followed Dave out of the door and turned off the lights on his way out. Theodore was terrified from the movie as he said, "The dark!"

Back at the Casino

Brains and Wheelie were playing poker with some big guys and then Wheelie laid his cards down on the table and proudly said, "Read em and weep, losers." Everyone at the table except Brains threw their cards in the air and put their head on the table in defeat and one of them said, "Oh I'm broke; what will I tell my girlfriend!" Then Brains looked at him and said, "If I were you I'd be more worried about that lice problem of yours." The man started to scratch his hair and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Then Wheelie saw Dave walk in looking angry and whispered, "Yo Brains, Dave's here; the chipmunks must've snuck out! We better find them before he does!" Brains agreed with him and nodded; then they both started moving around the floor, trying to find them. Alvin was talking with this woman, explaining how they were on this cruise on their way to Europe for a big concert. Suddenly Dave came and saw him and said, "Avin!" Alvin then started to run on a wheel trying to get away but Dave grabbed him by his shirt. Then Brains and Wheelie stuck their heads out from underneath the table and saw Dave holding Alvin. Wheelie realized they were too late and said, "Looks like you beat us to him." Dave looked at them angrily and said, "What are you two doing here!" Brains had a smug on his face and said, "Uh last I checked, we're advanced alien robots and adults; so why should we care if you find us here." Dave was about to say something but he thought for a moment and realized that he had a point. Dave was on his way out with Alvin when he found Simon calling Alvin's name; Dave was angry and said, "Simon!" Then Simon saw Dave and said, "No Dave! I wasn't betting; I just came down here to get Alvin." Suddenly a man came and put some money in front of Simon and said, "You're winning sir." Dave was angry as he picked them both up and carried them out of the casino saying, "You boys have no idea how much trouble you're in." Suddenly he heard Ian's voice saying, "There they are captain!" Dave looked to see Ian in his bird costume standing next to the captain who looked angry. Dave put Alvin and Simon in his coat pockets and was on his way to the cabin when Brains, Wheelie, and Rex came out and saw them walking away. The captain and Ian were behind them; the captain walked through a door and Ian turned around and was about to walk away when suddenly Rex raised his finger next to him and yelled, "Don't even think about it bird brain!" The four of them turned to each other and Rex, Brains, and Wheelie walked up to Ian and Rex said, "Wheelie, would you care to do the honors?" He looked at Ian angrily and said, "With pleasure!" He jumped onto Ian and pulled of the head of his costume off. When Rex saw that it was Ian he said, "Well well, I thought I was looking at a bird but I now see it was a rat." Ian was angry about his taunt and said, "You better watch yourself, because you're in my house now!" Brains climbed onto Rex's shoulder and said, "That's where you're wrong; as long as we're around, you're always in our house!" Then Rex gave Ian an evil smile and said, "What's the matter? You don't like this bad job of yours." Ian started to say, "Well of course not I mean…" But he was interrupted as Rex moved his face in front of Ian's, yelling, "Deal with it! Because this is nothing compared the pain we'll bring on to your worthless but! We are the Devil's Special Forces! We are the escorts to the Pearly Gates! We are the guardians of the Underworld!" Ian showed now fear as he said, "You don't scare me; I am going to ruin all of your lives!" Then Rex, Brains, and Wheelie looked at his costume and Wheelie asked, "Hey, does that costume float?" Ian looked at it and said, "I don't know." Then an evil smirk ran across Rex's face as he said, "You wanna find out?" Ian looked around trying to figure out what he meant, but then he realized where he was going with this and said, "No!" He quickly ran away scared. After he was gone Rex, Brains, and Wheelie laughed evilly and then punched each other's knuckles.

Later at the Cabin

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie had just walked in through the door and saw that Dave looked angry and Wheelie asked, "So how'd it go?" Dave looked at them angrily and said, "Not now guys." Alvin walked into the bathroom to change out of his tuxedo and Rex walked up to Simon and asked, "That bad?" Simon looked at him and said, "Yes it was. Man, I wish Alvin would just change a little bit, and be less annoying!" Rex sat in a chair and said, "Alvin doesn't need to change; you shouldn't try to change him; you should only defend him when he needs it." Simon angrily replied, "I try that but all it does is get me in trouble too. I don't even know why I keep trying; I should just stop and leave Alvin to do what he wants." Rex then said to him, "No! You're his brother and it's your duty to help him when he needs you. He does the same thing for you and Theodore when it really matters so you should do the same for him. Alvin may be mischievous and irresponsible, but he means well. He would never get you guys in trouble on purpose." Simon nodded his head for a moment and said, "Yeah but he never listens to me! Seriously, I should just leave him alone and stay out of conflict between him and Dave." He was about to go to bed when Rex said, "Simon! A strong man stands up for himself; a stronger man stands up for others." Simon just responded by saying, "You got them from Barnyard." Rex angrily said, "Doesn't matter, it's still true. You guys are going to be in trouble worse then Dave, and if you don't help Alvin when he needs you, you'll have to live the rest of your life with guilt." Simon just moved his hand down in a gesture that he believed what he was saying was stupid.

Later that same evening

The Chipmunks and Dave were asleep in their beds while the only ones still awake were the Chipettes and Rex, Wheelie, and Brains. The Chipettes were getting ready to go to sleep when Brittany said, "Man, we lose all the fun because of Alvin! He is so annoying!" Rex was reading a magazine when a smile moved across his face and he said, "Sure, that's how you really feel about him." Brittany looked at him confused, not knowing what he was trying to say and so she asked, "What are you talking about?" Brains was lying on the table with his hands behind his head and his thy on his knee and laughed as he said, "He's talking about how you secretly have a crush on Alvin." Brittany's eyes widened in shock that he said this and Jeanette and Eleanor looked at her with surprise, so she nervously said, "What makes you say that?" Rex reached into his backpack next to his chair and pulled out a little pink book saying, "We read it in your diary." Brittany screamed in shock while Jeanette and Eleanor chuckled but then Wheelie showed them that they had their diaries while saying, "Oh, don't pretend you two don't feel the same about Simon and Theodore." Their eyes widened and Brittany said, "Fine, maybe I do have a small crush on Alvin; but I still find him annoying!" Rex turned to her and said, "I know but think of it this way, if you always show anger towards him, he'll get the idea you don't like him at all. If you want him, make a move soon, because if you don't somebody else will come and take him from you; and that goes the same for you Jeanette an Eleanor. And now would be the right time to do it; the sooner the better." He then went to bed and turned off the lamp and they all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 3

Dave brought the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to play shuffle board while Brains and Wheelie were dancing on the lido deck and Rex was getting ready to do something with his camera. Alvin became board and said, "I'm about to turn this punishment into funishment. You see what I did there? It's a pun." Brittany was annoyed and said, "Yeah, we got it." Alvin saw a guy in a bulky bird costume flying a kite. Simon knew he was up to something and said, "How are you going to do that with Dave watching us." Alvin then looked at him and said, "No problem; the poor guy hasn't had a day of peace since he met us. He'll doze off in about three, two, one." As if on cue, Dave fell asleep with a magazine on his chest. Alvin went to the man in the bird costume with a plate of doughnuts and said, "Hey buddy wanna trade?" The man gave Alvin the kite and left with the doughnuts. The man took off his head and turned out to be Ian Hock who evilly said to himself, "Now those chipmunks are gonna be in big trouble." But what he did not know was that Rex was near by and accidentally left his camera on and recorded everything.

Alvin was riding the kite like it was a hang-glider while Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore and Brittany held onto the string. Simon angrily said to himself, "I'm not even going to try and help him. Every time I try to help Alvin, I get into trouble." But then he turned around to notice the kite was starting to carry them away; he quickly grabbed it and tied it to Dave's chair but the kite dragged it across the lido deck. When it came to the railing at the end, the kite was untied and they flew off of the ship, but before they did Theodore grabbed a doughnut from the plate Alvin gave to Ian. Dave woke up and saw them and started to panic. He ran to Rex and said, "Rex I've got terrible news…" But he suddenly stopped when he saw that Rex was tying a bunch of ropes to his water proof camera. Rex said, "I figure if I tie enough ropes together, I can get a video of fish and dolphins swimming under the ship." Dave then yelled, "The Chipmunks and the Chipettes have just flown overboard. I'm going to save them, but just in case, I want you to go to the captain." Dave then started running towards a hang-glider and after he left Rex said in shock, "The chipmunks in trouble!" He then through the camera overboard and said, "You don't need the captain!" He ripped off his shorts to reveal a bathing suit underneath; he pushed a button on his watch as he said, "You need 'Stewie's Benders'!" After pushing the button Wheelie was with Brains and looked up to see a volt of electricity fire into the air. Wheelie yelled, "The signal!" He grabbed Brains by his arm and started dragging him away saying, "Rex needs us!"

Meanwhile Dave ran to the hang-glider and started to tie himself to it when suddenly Ian came and said, "Uh-uh Dave, you don't break the rules!" Dave replied, "No Ian you don't understand!" But Ian replied, "Oh I understand; think you can make your own rules huh!" But then they started to fly off the boat screaming and Ian yelled, "I can't be on this without my head!" They both fell into the water and saw that the ship was heading away from them. Dave tried to yell to get them to turn around but Ian said, "Save it Seville they can't hear us."

Meanwhile the chipmunks were starting to lose altitude and Rex was on the side of the ship looking at them and he yelled, "Hang in there guys, we'll save you!" Then Brains and Wheelie came and climbed onto his back, holding on to his shoulders. Then Rex stood on the railing with perfect balance. Alvin and the others looked to see what he was doing and Simon said, "What the heck is he doing?" Rex then put his arms to his sides to form a "T" and they all knew what he was about to do and they yelled, "No! Don't do it!" But then Rex jumped off of the boat with his hands facing down like a cone. He, Brains, and Wheelie had an angry look in their eyes, showing that they would not let anything stand in their way. When they landed in the water they did not surface; the Chipmunks and the Chipettes watched the area as they moved down towards the water and Alvin yelled, "Noooo! Rex, Brains, Wheelie!" Rex surfaced and began to swim on the surface with Brains and Wheelie still on his back, but the chipmunks were now floating on the water; the ocean waves prevented them from seeing that their friends were still alive.

Simon then yelled, "Alvin you've really done it now! This is your fault and now Rex, Brains, and Wheelie are dead!" Alvin didn't respond because he was still shocked that some of his best friends had died in front of him. The doughnut Theodore had was floating in the water, so he tied the kite's string around it.

A half hour later

Theodore was hungry and saw the doughnut and said, "Just one bite?" Simon then yelled, "No! Do not bite it!" Theodore said, "Just a nibble." Simon yelled, "No!" Theodore replied, "Maybe I could lick the glaze." Simon stated, "The glaze is what's keeping you alive Theodore! It is serving as a water proof barrier." Theodore lied on his back and said, "I'm gonna starve to death!" Jeanette looked down at him and said, "Actually many things will kill you before starvation. Dehydration, pneumonia,…" But Eleanor interrupted, "An island." And Jeanette said, "No, an island would be most helpful, so if you see one you should definitely say something." Brittany looked her and said, "Uh Jeanette!" She put her hand out with an open palm, referring to the fact that they spotted an island.

A half hour later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes crawled onto the beach of the island. Alvin stood up happily and said, "We're alive1 **We're Alive**!" Brittany wiped some sand off and said, "Good, cause now… I'm going to kill you!" She turned to Alvin angrily and Simon stood between them and said, "Guys, guys! No one is killing anyone. No matter how much he deserves it." Alvin then said, "Oh great! It's the school sing off all over again." Simon was confused and asked, "What are you talking about?" Alvin then explained, "Because it's my fault that we're here, you guys won't forgive me, which will get us all in big trouble. Just like that time I missed the sing off and we almost got eaten by eagles." Simon then looked at him and said, "No Alvin you're wrong; I can forgive you for this. After all it was an accident." Alvin looked him and said, "You mean it?" Simon said, "Yes, but I will need some time." Alvin happily said, "Well we've got nothing to worry about; Dave knows we're gone and is probably looking for us right now. So let's just relax and have some doughnut." But they all looked to see that Theodore had already eaten it and he said, "Did you guys want some?" Brittany said, "Oh this is just great!" Alvin walked next to her and said, "Come on Brit, it could be worse." Brittany turned to him and said, "Oh yeah! How!" Alvin then said, "Hey, we survived, we found land, and we have each other; it could be way worse than this." Simon turned to them and said, "Alvin does have a point. We should be thankful about what we do have instead of what we don't have."

Meanwhile with Dave and Ian

Ian's costume was floating and he was kicking to move while Dave held on to him. Dave was yelling each of the chipmunks' names as they floated in the ocean.

Ian suddenly said, "Shut up Seville!" Then he looked at him and said, "Come on you have to kick faster." Ian said, "I can't stop kicking, thanks to the legs I can't go faster but they do prevent me from stopping to kick." Dave the replied, "So take the feet off." Ian then said, "It's all one costume, the feet are connected to it." Then Dave said, "Well then take the costume off." Then Ian said, "I can't." Dave looked down and asked, "Why not?" Ian felt embarrassed to say it but he said, "I'm not wearing anything underneath." He then points at something and says, "Look!" And Dave replies, "No I believe you!" But then Ian says, "No look an island." Dave saw the island and said, "Maybe the chipmunks washed up on there. Come on Ian kick!" He turned and started to kick towards the island.

Meanwhile with Rex, Brains and Wheelie

Rex walked out of the water and onto the beach of the island with an advanced form of scuba gear that he received from Brains. He took it off and looked at the jungle; he cracked his knuckles while Brains and Wheelie stretched their arms.

Rex then said, "You two wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes, giver take." He went into the jungle and came out ten minutes later with his shirt and shoes off and spears and a bow and arrow that he made himself; he also had some mud in his hand.

Wheelie looked at him and asked, "What's the mud for?" Rex put it on his face and said, "War paint. We are not stopping until we find the chipmunks and get them safely home. Or until we get them to civilization, whichever comes first." Brains pounded his fist in the air and said, "Yeah, nothing is gonna stand in our way!"

He pulled out a small machine gun and fired it into the air. Neither Wheelie nor Rex showed any fear to what he had just done.

Rex smiled and said, "Now you're talking my language!" They faced the jungle and started to walk in while Rex said, "Hit it Brains!"

Brains then started to play some music and they started to sing.

Rex: "Rolling rolling rolling,

Keep moving moving moving,

Keep them doggies moving, Rawhide

Rain and wind and weather

Hell-bent for leather

Wishin me girls by me side"

Brains and Wheelie: "Rolling rolling rolling,

Keep moving moving moving,

Keep them doggies moving, Rawhide

Rain and wind and weather

Hell-bent for leather

Wishin me girls by me side"

All three: "Move 'em on, head 'em up,

Head 'em up, move 'em out,

Move 'em on, head 'em out Rawhide!

Set 'em out, ride 'em in

Ride 'em in, let 'em out,

Cut 'em out, ride 'em in Rawhide."

While they sang they started to slide on tree branches and swing from vines, and Rex put on straps of small bombs and guns as if he was ready for war, and on the final lines they stood on a large branch and looked out over the entire island.


	4. Chapter 4

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 4

Alvin was rolling a large coconut into a space between a few others. The coconuts they had laid on the beach were arranged into a sign that said SOS.

After it was in place he said, "There, not long now before a rescue plane sees this and flies us back to civilization." Eleanor looked to the sky and said, "I don't hear any planes, or helicopters." Theodore said, "Maybe Dave is coming in a hot air balloon; 'cause those are really quiet." Simon pushed his glasses up and said, "I don't think Dave is gonna be in a hot air balloon Theodore." Theodore showed an expression of worry and said, "But he is coming, right?" Alvin walked by and said, "Of course he is. Ha ha. Just, maybe not today." Simon agreed and said, "Alvin's right; we should prepare to stay the night." Brittany suddenly ran to them and said, "What? You guys expect me to sleep outside?" Alvin tossed some sticks into a pile and said, "Uh, last I checked Brit, we're chipmunks. We're used to living in the wild." Brittany looked at him and said, "uh no! We used to be used to living in the wild." Eleanor looked at Brittany and said, "Come on Brit, it's just one night." Brittany shivered and said, "One cold night!" Alvin put some more sticks on the pile and said, "That's why I'm going to make us a nice warm camp fire." They walked toward him and Simon said, "And how are you planning to do that?" Alvin reached into his sweater pocket and said, "I'll create a spark by rubbing the rocks against my pocket knife… which Dave took from me." Simon smiled and Alvin said, "I suppose you have a better idea smart guy." Simon took off his glasses and said, "As a matter affect I do smart guy. I will use my glasses to magnify the beam of sunlight to create a spark that will create the fire." Jeanette walked next to him and said, "Wow, that's brilliant Simon!"

Simon looked at her and blushed; he felt slightly nervous around her and he thanked her. He was so busy paying attention to her that he didn't realize the beam of sunlight moved to his foot. Simon smelled smoke and looked down to see his foot was practically on fire.

Simon: "Ahhhhh! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

He screamed and ran to the water and jumped in and sighed in a manner meaning he felt good.

The fire started and Alvin yelled, "We have made fire!"

Eleanor: "So now what do we do?"

Alvin started singing kumbaya and Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette followed; Brittany was somewhat annoyed but she joined in and Simon shrugged his shoulders and joined in the song.

Later on another beach

Dave and Ian washed on the island and Dave looked around, concerned for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. He yelled there names and heard no response.

He turned around to see Ian rubbing two sticks together and asked, "What are you doing?"

Ian: "Making a fire. You know one time in the studio when we were out of matches, Chris got a fire started with just two carrot sticks; I figured how hard could it be."

Dave: "Come on we have to get to that mountain and find the chipmunks."

Ian: "No Dave, we should camp. It's getting late, it'll be cold, we'll go in the morning."

Dave: "No we have to go now."

Ian: "Can it Seville, I'm not your Chipmunks that you lock in a cage whenever you feel like."

Dave: "That was you!"

Ian: "Quiet, do what you want, I don't have to listen to you. No wonder those Chipmunks would rather fly off a boat than listen to you!"

Dave: "They didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident."

Later that night

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were sitting in sleeping bags they made from large leaves, which were arranged in a circle around the campfire.

Alvin: "And you guys were worried! Ha! Look at us. We're warm, we've got a beautiful night sky, and if a rescue helicopter comes by, they'll see us. Everything's gonna be fine."

Jeanette: "Goodnight guys."

Eleanor: "Goodnight."

Brittany: "Goodnight."

Simon took off his glasses and yawned and said, "Goodnight."

Theodore: "Goodnight."

Theodore blew out the fire and everyone yelled, "Theodore!"

Theodore: "What? Dave always turns out the lights after saying goodnight."

Simon: "That fire was sort of the only thing keeping us from freezing to death."

Alvin: "Yeah!"

Theodore: "Can't you just relight it?"

Simon: "How?"

Theodore: "With your glasses and the sun… oh."

Theodore realized they couldn't use the sun at night time. They all lied down in their sleeping bags and a harsh wind blew and they started to shiver.

Brittany: "That's it! I don't see how things could get any better!"

Alvin sat up and said, "We could sing."

Simon: "Why would we sing?"

Alvin: "To cheer ourselves up."

Theodore: "I think that's a good idea."

Simon: "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

Alvin started humming for a moment and he started singing.

Alvin: "_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_"

Chipmunks: "_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_A feeling_

_woohoo_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes started to become happier as they continued to sing. They stood up and started dancing.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_A feeling,_

_Woohoo_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_"

Chipmunks: "_Tonight's the night_

_Let's live it up_

_I got my money_

_Let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it_

_Like oh my god!_

_Jump off that sofa_

_Let's get it, off_"

Chipettes: "_I know that we'll have a ball_

_If we get down and go out and just lose it all_

_I feel stressed out,_

_I wanna let it go_

_Let's go way out spaced out_

_And losing all control_"

The Chipmunks started shaking their groove things and the Chipettes started smiling and jumped around as they continued to sing.

Chipmunks: "_Fill up my cup,_

_Mazel tov_

_Look at her dancing_

_Just take it off_

_Let's paint the town_

_We'll shut it down_

_Let's burn the roof_"

Chipettes: "_And then we'll do it again_"

Alvin: "_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it,_

_And do it and do it,_

_Let's live it up_

_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_"

Chipmunks: "_'Cause I gotta feeling,_

_Woohoo,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_A feeling,_

_Woohoo,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_"

Alvin started dancing in front of Brittany and she joined him while happily dancing. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor did the same thing and none of them cared about how cold it was as they continued to sing.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Tonight's the night  
>(Hey!)<br>Let's live it up  
>(Let's live it up)<br>I got my money  
>(My pay)<br>Let's spend it up  
>(Let's spend it up)<br>Go out and smash it  
>(Smash it)<br>Like oh my God  
>(Like oh my God)<br>Jump off that sofa  
>(Come on!)<br>Let's get, get off  
>Fill up my cup<br>(Drink)  
>Mozoltov<br>(Lahyme)  
>Look at her dancing<br>(Move it, move it)  
>Just take it off<br>Let's paint the town  
>(Paint the town)<br>We'll shut it down  
>(Let's shut it down)<br>Let's burn the roof  
>And then we'll do it again<em>"

The Chipmunks started twirling the Chipettes and then they through them into the air as they continued to sing.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
>And do it and do it, let's live it up<br>And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it<em>"

Chipmunks: "_Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
>(Rock rock rock rock rock)<br>Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
>(Top top top top top)<br>Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
>(Stop stop stop stop stop)<br>Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
>(Rock rock rock rock rock)<em>"

Alvin and Brittany: "_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
>(Do it!)<br>Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
>(Do it!)<br>Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
>Party every day, p-p-p-party every day<em>"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_And I'm feelin',_

_woohoo,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_"

Meanwhile in the Jungle

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie heard the echo of their singing and darted through the jungle.

Rex: "We are going to find them if it's the last thing we ever do!"

Wheelie: "Well this could take a while because we don't know where to look."

Rex looked at Brains and pointed to a large tree above them.

Rex: "Brains, I want you to climb up that tree and see if you can spot anywhere the Chipmunks might be."

Brains: "Way ahead of you."

Brains climbed up the tree and looked around with his hand over his eyes in a manner meaning he was looking at far distances.

Wheelie: "You see anything?"

Brains: "Nope, but I think they might be at the beach."

Rex: "If I know Simon, tomorrow he'll suggest that they go into the jungle to find food."

Wheelie: "Then we better find a place they may look in."

Back on the beach

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes felt so much better, they still felt cold but they felt happier.

Theodore was still happy but said, "I just wish Dave were here right now." Alvin said, "Yeah, I wish Dave were here; but I really wish that Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were here with us, instead of being dead." Simon sighed and said, "Well, they're in a better place right now. We should get some sleep."

Alvin nodded and they all went to their sleeping bags and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 5

The Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes were singing Survivor while Alvin went to get food for them. The five of them were singing in a sad tone as they were sad that Dave had not come to save them yet.

Alvin walked to them holding some bark and said, "Way to keep the spirits up guys!" He gave Brittany some bark and said, "Go on, eat." Brittany looked at it as Alvin passed the bark around and said, "Uh, what is this?" Alvin looked at her and said, "Breakfast." She replied, "No, it's bark." And Alvin gave the last bark to Jeanette and said, "Yeah, for breakfast." Jeanette said, "Ooooh, I bet it's good!" She bit into it and spit it out and said, "It's not." Theodore turned to Eleanor and said, "It's been forever since our last all you can eat buffet." Simon stood up and said, "Crazy suggestion guys, let's get off this beach and find some real food."

They were walking in the jungle, searching for something they could eat.

Simon: "If I know my horticulture, and I do, this is a grove of mango trees."

Alvin: "Uh, then where are all the mangos?"

Theodore: "Maybe the Jungle Monster 4 ate them all." He said referring to a movie he saw before they went on vacation.

Alvin stopped walking and climbed up a tree where he saw one mango. He picked it and was about to eat it but Brittany was right behind him.

Brittany: "You were planning on sharing that right?"

Alvin laughed nervously and said, "Of course I was."

Brittany: "Really, because it looked like you were gonna eat it all for yourself!"

Alvin: "What? I would never do that."

Brittany: "I don't believe you."

She ran by and stole the mango from him; she ran under a tree branch but Alvin was sitting on top of it and grabbed it out of her hands. He started running away while Brittany angrily chased him.

When he lost her he spun the mango on his finger like a basketball and said, "Ha ha, winning!"

Brittany swung on a vine and stole the mango; Alvin swung on another vine and grabbed it from her. Brittany hit a tree trunk and Alvin tied her up.

Alvin felt confident and swung on the vine but hit a tree and said, "Ow, my acorns!" The mango rolled in front of Theodore and Alvin yelled, "Way to go Theo, bring it here, we'll split it." Brittany yelled, "Don't listen to him Theodore, he wants it all for himself! I'll share it with you." Alvin then yelled, "No Theodore, she's lying!" Brittany turned to Alvin and said, "No, you're trying to trick him!" Alvin turned to her and said, "No you're trying to trick him by saying I'm trying to trick him! Come on Theodore!"

They both turned to see Theodore was gone; he was running through the trees, holding the mango.

Jeanette pulled a vine and tripped Theodore and caught the mango, she yelled, "Theodore, I am so sorry!"

Everyone started chasing Jeanette; she ran through tree hollows and Simon and Alvin tried to corner her but she ran out another one and avoided Eleanor and Brittany. Jeanette dropped it on the ground and everyone jumped for the mango.

Eleanor grabbed it and yelled, "My precious! My precious!"

They all started fighting over the mango; they started sounding like cats hissing at each other.

Jeanette grabbed it and stood on a rock and yelled, "Stop it, stop it! Look at us! One day on this island and we've become ANIMALS!" Alvin looked at her and said, "We are animals!"

Suddenly they heard bushes rustling behind them; they started huddling together in fear. Something was coming in their direction.

Brittany: "What was that?"

Theodore: "Jungle Monster!"

Alvin: "Positions everybody."

Simon and Brittany pulled on a vine from both ends and Alvin held the mango back in the middle of it to make a slingshot. A girl began to emerge from the bushes and the Alvin launched the mango which hit her in the face. She yelled in pain.

Theodore: "Please don't eat us Mr. Jungle Monster!"

The girl said, "I'm not a monster, I'm Zoey, and I'm clearly a girl." She turned to see them and was surprised and said, "… Who has been on this island for so long that now she's imagining that squirrels can talk?"

Simon: "Uh, we're chipmunks."

Alvin: "Yeah, Alvin and the Chipmunks."

Zoey: "Who and the what now?"

Brittany: "Uh, I'm sure you've heard of the Chipettes, we're kind of world famous."

Zoey: "Who?"

Alvin: "Maybe this will help."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes started singing Bad Romance, but Zoey interrupted them.

Zoey: "I don't know who you are."

Alvin silently said, "Awkward!"

Brittany: "Uh, exactly how long have you been here?"

Zoey: "Uh, well I got here on a Monday, so, yeah like, eight or nine, uh, years."

Simon: "Nine years! Wait, you've been here nine years?"

Zoey: "Well it could be eight."

Brittany panicked and said, "What if we're here nine years! What if we're here…" She started shaking Alvin and said, "FOREVER!"

Alvin: "Woah, woah, that won't happen because Dave will come find us."

Zoey: "Ooh, I used to believe Dave would come but he never did."

Alvin whispered to Brittany, "The years have not been kind."

Brittany nodded in agreement.

Theodore: "But our Dave would never leave us, he'll come for us."

Zoey: "Really?"

Eleanor: "Yeah!"

Zoey: "You mean I might get off this island. Oh, that's great I gotta tell the others!"

Jeanette: "There are others?"

Later Zoey was leading the six chipmunks to meet her friends of the island. She led them through the jungle and over hills.

Zoey: "Can you imagine being here for years with no one to talk to? I'd probably lose my mind."

She led them to a place and showed them a basket ball, a tennis ball, a golf ball, and a foot ball that she drew faces on.

Zoey: "These are my friends, Spawlding, Sicowits, Dum Luck, and Nerf."

Alvin slightly looked away and said, "Okay."

They all unwillingly said high and Theodore said, "Hi, I'm Theodore."

Zoey: "Hey guys, guess what! Dave is coming back!" She paused for a moment and said, "No not our Dave, another Dave, you should have seen your faces!"

Theodore: "She's funny."

Alvin: "In a crazy sort of way."

Zoey: "Hey do you guys want food."

Simon: "Would we? I'm famished!"

Zoey: "Great let's go to my place."

Brittany: "Is it far; I don't think I could walk another step."

Zoey: "Who said anything about walking?"

They took a zip-line to Zoey's tree house and Alvin was using a stick as a zip-line. Simon, Theodore, and the girls were riding in a basket; Alvin was having fun but the other five chipmunks were screaming in terror.

Jeanette: "We're gonna die!"

When Alvin and Zoey reached the end they were excited and screamed loudly.

The others came and Zoey said, "Wasn't that awesome?" They climbed out of the basket and Simon said, "No it was not awesome! It's a miracle we all got here safely! And the odds of a Chipmunk getting hurt on a zip-line are one out of six." Eleanor fell out of the basket and to the ground and Simon said, "Why do I always have to be right?" They climbed down and Eleanor said, "Ow, I think I sprained my leg." Zoey looked at her and said, "Ooow, that looks bad; you should get some ice on that." They all turned to her and she said, "Oh, I don't have any; I was wondering if you guys had any with you." Simon said, "No we don't have any ice. We don't even have any shelter." Zoey looked down and said, "Ooow that's too bad; hey do you guys like bungee jumping?" Alvin turned to her and said, "Yes!" Simon put his hand on Alvin's chest and said, "No! Look lady; maybe you should leave us alone, we need to avoid getting hurt." She at him and said, "Wow that's a lot of uptightness wrapped up in a small package." Alvin rolled his eyes and said to himself, "You have no idea!" Simon said, "I'm not being uptight, I just don't wanna see anyone get hurt."

Suddenly a spider bit Simon and ran up a tree.

Simon: "What was that?"

Zoey: "Oh, that was just a spider; they live here because ya know this is nature."

Simon: "No, that was not just a spider; it was a yachi-yachi spider! They are full of naro toxin."

Alvin: "Wow those are some big words Simon; what do they mean?"

Simon: "Alvin, toxin- poison, naro-brain!"

Alvin: "Oh, that's not good!"

Simon: "Side affects include: personality changes, itchiness, sudden dryness of throat."

He sucked in his lips like he had a sore throat.

Zoey: "Okay hold on! I get bit by those things like twice a day and I'm normal."

Alvin: "Yeah, great."

Simon rubbed his arm and said, "Oh no!"

Meanwhile somewhere else

Dave and Ian were searching for the six chipmunks.

Dave yelled, "Alvin… Brittany…" Ian yelled, "Chubby one… Girl chubby one…" Dave stopped and said, "I hope they're okay." Ian replied, "Who cares if they're okay; I just need them to be here!" Dave replied with an annoyed tone, "Oh, and here I am thinking you've changed and no longer care about yourself!" Ian answered, "Nope." He turned around and pointed to Dave and said, "And it's a good thing too; 'cause right now the rage I'm feeling for you and those chipmunks, is the only thing keeping me going… Shall we keep going?" Dave walked past him and said, "Just be quiet and keep an eye out for something to eat." While Dave past him Ian said, "Alright… Oh, right there!" Dave turned around and said, "Where?" Ian pointed to Dave's necklace and said, "There, that thing around your neck." Dave looked at the necklace and said, "I'm not gonna eat this; it was a gift from Theodore." Ian laughed and said, "Oh that explains it; I was gonna say it's really ugly." Dave said, "It's not ugly; it keeps your warm at night and it goes with everything." Ian replied, "Yeah, and it's food, so give it here." Ian reached for it but Dave slapped his hand away and said, "I'm not gonna let you eat a gift from my son!" Ian yelled, "He's not your son Dave, they're just chipmunks!"

Suddenly, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie followed them from behind. They did not recognize their backs and thought they were two locals.

Rex: "What are those guys doing here?"

Wheelie: "They could be a threat to our rescue plan."

Rex: "Good point; Brains, you and Wheelie drop from above and knock them out."

Brains: "Got it!"

Brains and Wheelie climbed the trees and jumped onto some branches above Dave and Ian. They jumped off and put their grapples on their hands, then used them to grab the branches. They slowly lowered down and karate chopped Dave and Ian in the necks and knocked them out.

Rex walked to them and turned them onto their backs; when he saw it was them he said, "Oh, it's just Dave and Ian!" Brains stood next to Rex's foot and said, "They must have gotten off the boat too." Wheelie said, "I hate that Ian's here too!" Rex looked at him and said, "Yeah!" After a moment he got an idea and said, "We could leave him to be stranded on this island forever." Brains happily laughed and said, "Oh yeah!" Wheelie put his finger on his chin and said, "Oh, that's very tempting; but Dave probably wouldn't like it." Rex snapped his fingers and said, "Oh yeah!" Brains looked at Dave and Ian and asked, "Should we take em with us?" Rex answered, "No, they'll slow us down. Just put a tracking device in Ian's costume; we'll meet with them after we find the Chipmunks and the Chipettes."

Brains put a small tracking device in Ian's pelican costume and they used their grapples to swing into the jungle, like Spiderman. A half hour later, Dave and Ian woke up and rubbed their necks, feeling pain from when Brains and Wheelie karate chopped them. They didn't know what happened but pushed on to find the chipmunks.

Later that night Alvin was standing in a tree and looked to the sky and said, "Where are you Dave?" Dave was watching the ocean and the moon's reflection on it and he said, "Where are you Alvin?"

He turned around to see that Ian had made a place to sleep; which was a giant bird nest. Alvin went to sleep; throughout the night, Simon was rubbing his arm in his sleep and when he woke up, he tore off his sleeves and hood and rapped the leaf he was using as a bandage around his head like a war headband. He walked into the jungle and Theodore woke up and followed him.

Theodore: "Simon, where are you going?"

Simon: "Who is this Simon you speak of?"

Theodore: "Uh… you."

Simon turned around and said, "No, my name is not Simon; it is Simone!"

Theodore walked to Simon and said, "That's pretty close to Simon."

Simone: "And yet completely different. Would you care to join me on my adventure?"

Theodore: "What adventure?"

Simone: "The adventure, called Life!"

Theodore: "Uh, okay. But just until Dave shows up."


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 6

Brittany walked to Alvin who was sleeping and said, "Alvin, Simon and Theoodre are gone!" Alvin turned to his side while yawning and said, "They probably went to get stuff for the shelter; it's all the guys talk about." Brittany replied, "Still it's not like them to just wander off; could you go look for them?" He got up and said, "Ohh, why can't you?" Brittany said, "Uh, I have a situation of my own to deal with Alvin!" Alvin remembered how Eleanor sprained her ankle and said, "Oh right, how's Eleanor doing?" Brittany said, "What? She's fine; I'm talking about me! It's been two days since my last bath and my hair is a mess, I can't get rescued looking like this!" Some of her hair stood up and Alvin rolled his eyes and said "Oy."

Later he was walking through the jungle yelling Simon and Theodore's names. He looked around and didn't see any sign of them.

He walked by a tree when suddenly Simon dropped in front of him and said, "Borshor my friend." Alvin was surprised and he said, "What? Simon, are you bungee jumping?" Theodore walked in front of him and said, "Uh, his name is not Simon." Then Simon dropped down in front of him and said, "It is Simone." Alvin watched him and said, "That's pretty close to Simon." Theodore replied, "I thought so too. But he's acting totally different." Simon dropped down again and said something in French then when he went back up Alvin said, "The spider bite! Wasn't one of the symptoms personality changes?" Simon dropped down and said, "Lies, who are you?" When he went back up Theodore said, "Isn't Simone so cool." Alvin then said, "No Theodore, his name is Simon and he is not cool." Simon came back down and grabbed Theodore and said, "Ovua al frin." Alvin watched them go back up and said, "It's Alvin!" When they went back on the branch Zoey said, "Wooo! Se magnifique Simone!" Alvin climbed up and Simon began to tie the vine around Theodore's foot while saying, "Alright, you're up next." Alvin stood on the branch and said, "Theodore you can't bungee jump!" Then Zoey said, "Oh, I've lost my dad and now I'm all alone in the world." Alvin was surprised as he said, "What?" Zoey replied, "We're having the best time, you don't have to be so uptight." Alvin angrily said, "I'm not being uptight! I'm just looking out for my brother!" Simon finished tying the vine to Theodore and said, "Alright, you're ready to go." Alvin looked at Theodore and said, "Theodore, you can't bungee jump; you get scared just watching a movie." Theodore was about to jump and he said, "Munk up Alvin."

Theodore dropped down to where he was just a few inches off of the ground. Instead of going back up, he stopped and dangled in place for a moment, then the vine broke and Theodore's head got stuck in the ground.

While his head was in the ground, Theodore said, "A little help please."

Meanwhile somewhere else in the jungle

The Chipettes were wearing dresses that Jeanette had just made out of leaves and flower pedals. Brittany was wearing a pink dress with a pink skirt made of flower pedals and a ribbon in her hair that held up her small pony tail. Jeanette had a similar dress but it was made of purple flower pedals. Eleanor also had a similar dress, but it was made of green leaves because she wears green clothes.

Brittany: "Oh Jeanette, these new dresses are like totally adorbs, I die."

Jeanette: "Thank you. And Eleanor, I made you these."

She gave Eleanor a pair of crutches that she made out of some sticks.

Eleanor took them and said, "Oh, look how handy you are, all of a sudden."

Jeanette: "And in case you get tired, I made you a wheelchair."

Eleanor saw the wheelchair her sister made out of sticks and said, "Oh, super."

Jeanette hugged her sister gently. Suddenly Simon swung down on a vine screaming.

He fell on his face and got up and said, "Borshor mamuasels."

He takes Eleanor's hand and says, "A kiss."

He kissed her hand and did the same with Brittany and said, "A kiss."

He did the same thing with Jeanette, but when he saw her he felt love and he said, "A kiss."

He then kissed her more times and Jeanette started to laugh and blush.

Brittany turned to Alvin next to her and said, "What's gotten into him."

Alvin: "Spider venom, yeah, he thinks he some fun loving French dude."

Brittany: "Really?"

Alvin put his arm on her shoulder and said, "Now he thinks he's 'the most interesting Munk in the world.'"

They turned to see Simon still kissing Jeanette's hand while she laughed.

Alvin: "Simon!"

Simon did nothing.

Alvin: "Simon. Simon… Simone."

Simon stopped kissing Jeanette's hand and said, "Wei?"

Alvin: "Don't you think we should start building a shelter?"

Simon pulled Jeanette to him and said, "No, I cannot imagine a roof over our head better than the stars in the sky."

Alvin: "How about the roof over our heads that's actually a roof. It's gonna rain!"

Simon: "What is a little water?"

Alvin: "But building a shelter was your idea!"

It started raining and Alvin started to lead them when Zoey showed up and sat down.

Alvin: "Alright guys, let's work on that shelter."

Eleanor started walking with her crutches and said, "I'll try, but I feel so useless."

Simon grabbed Jeanette, who said, "What are you doing?"

Simon: "What I've wanted to do sense I first laid my eyes on you."

He pulled off the vine around his head and started dancing with her, twirling around, and the two of them started to sing "Say Hey",

Alvin and the others noticed them dancing and Alvin said, "Hey, don't dance out there in the rain, you could catch pneumonia!"

Zoey put a leaf over them to help protect them from the rain.

Eleanor watched them and said, "That looks like fun."

Theodore looked at her with a sad expression. They continued to dance and Simon spun Jeanette around and some mud splashed on Brittany and Alvin.

Alvin: "You better be careful splashing mud around like that, you could put someone's eye out."

Simon moved towards him, still dancing with Jeanette, and he moved his eye to Eleanor meaning he thought he should dance with her.

Theodore walked next to Eleanor and said, "Eleanor, would you like to dance?"

Eleanor: "I'd love to."

Theodore: "With me?"

Eleanor: "Yes Theodore!"

Eleanor tossed the crutches away and hopped on her one good foot and Theodore started dancing with her.

Brittany: "I can't believe Jeanette is getting all the attention! I mean I'm the pretty one; you don't see me running around trying to be all smart!"

Alvin: "I know, I'm the fun one, you're the pretty one. Are you even listening to me? Simon!"

Brittany: "Uh Alvin, you're starting to sound like Dave."

Alvin's eyes widened and he screamed to the sky, "Nooooooooooo!"

Meanwhile somewhere else

Dave woke up, thinking he heard Alvin's voice but then he heard thunder. Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were swinging on vines of trees; when they heard Alvin's voice they stopped and stood firmly on a tree branch.

Rex: "Something tells me that our friends are in trouble."

Wheelie: "What was your first clue?"

Back with Zoey

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were still dancing and singing. Brittany and Alvin continued to watch and Brittany looked up to see that some pressure of water was building in some leaves above Alvin.

Brittany: "Uh, Alvin."

Alvin turned to her and said, "What?"

Brittany pointed up and said, "Uh…"

Then tons of water fell out of the leaves and fell all over Alvin and he had an irritated face as he was soaking wet.

Brittany then said, "Never-mind."

Alvin then shook his fur around to dry off like a dog; Brittany had a sparkle in her eyes as she watched him shake in slow motion with a song playing in her head.

"_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_"

When Alvin stopped he noticed the way Brittany was looking at him.

Alvin: "What?"

Brittany: "Nothing."

Theodore looked at them and said, "Why don't you guys join us?"

Alvin: "Might as well, no one's listening to me anyway."

He grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her into the rain with the others. He immediately started salsa dancing with her and he threw his hands in the air like a Spanish dancer. He swung her around like a whip and spun her around and threw her into the air and caught her. At first Brittany didn't like it, but she saw a quality of Alvin that she always liked about him. She was surprised; she never knew Alvin could dance so gracefully. On the final lines, Alvin tossed her up and caught her to where she was leaning on his arm; she felt like she was in heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked

Chapter 7

The next day

Brains was in a tree while Rex and Wheelie looked at him from below.

Rex: "Yo Brains, any side of the Chipmunks or the Chipettes?"

Brains climbed down and said, "Nope, but we got ourselves a problem."

Wheelie: "What?"

Brains: "We're on a deadline, emphasis on dead."

Rex: "What are you talking about?"

Brains: "I looked up and saw an active volcano that's gonna erupt soon. It could destroy the entire island if it erupts."

Rex: "How much time do we have?"

Brains: "At least forty-eight hours."

Wheelie: "We'd better get moving and find them before it's too late."

They started to set out then Rex looked through the trees and saw the huge volcano with smoke coming from the crater.

Meanwhile

Brittany walked to a small pool of water, the size of a hot tub for a chipmunk, and the water was bubbling as she sat in and felt relaxed. She opened her eyes and saw Alvin walk by picking up some sticks.

She was curious and said, "Hmmmm."

She followed him to the beach and saw him picking up some more sticks and putting them in a leaf that he was dragging on the sand.

Brittany walked next to him and said, "What are you doing?"

Alvin: "Building a shelter. Since I'm not the fun one anymore I figure I might as well be… the responsible one."

Alvin felt disgusted to say those words.

Brittany: "Eww, really? Well since I'm not the pretty one anymore, maybe I should be the smart one; maybe I should build a shelter too."

Alvin chuckled and said, "Yeah, good luck with that."

Brittany: "What? You don't think I can do it!"

Alvin: "I didn't say that Brit, I thought it but I did not say it."

Brittany smiled and wiggled her neck and said, "So you wanna play it this way."

Meanwhile

Simon was swinging on a vine yelling something in excitement.

Jeanette: "Oh, he's so French."

Simon stood on the edge of a cliff and looked down where they saw a huge drop with a small river at the bottom. The drop was so high that no human could survive the fall, let alone a chipmunk.

Jeanette: "Be careful Simone!"

Zoey approached a log that reached across the trench and it was big enough for her to walk on. She was holding Theodore and Eleanor in a basket as she looked at the log.

Zoey: "Let's do it!"

She started to cross the log and Theodore and Eleanor looked down in fear and held on to each other.

When they reached the other side Zoey put the basket down and said, "Now wasn't that a pleasant ride."

Eleanor: "Good thing we don't wear pants."

Zoey yelled to Jeanette and Simon, "Alright come on."

Jeanette: "Are you sure this is safe?"

Zoey: "Of course it is; I do this kind of thing everyday."

Jeanette took a few steps onto the log, and after she started walking, some rocks on the edge broke apart and the log shook some and Jeanette fell down and was hanging over the edge.

Theodore: "Hold on Jeanette!"

Simon swung on a vine and landed on the log and grabbed Jeanette's hands and pulled her up.

He started to guide her to the other end while saying, "Do not look down, follow my eyes."

When they reached the other end safely, Zoey led them to a beautiful water fall that was emitting much water vapor into the air and formed rainbows.

Theodore saw two rainbows over each other and said, "Double rainbows, what does it mean?"

Everyone looked at Theodore.

Meanwhile

Dave was walking with Ian near a stream while Ian was saying, "Alive they're super stars but dead they're legends. Yeah think about it! I'm talking about tribute albums, pay for view funerals…"

Dave interrupted, "Woah wait a second! You really think I'm in this for the money?"

Ian: "Well… If you're doing this to pick up chicks you're doing a lousy job."

Dave: "I'm doing this because I love them."

Ian: "Look if you wanna spend the rest of your life running after a bunch of spoiled brats, be my guest."'

Dave: "They're not brats!"

Ian: "Oh really? Even Alvin!"

Dave: "You never even bothered to get to know them Ian; yeah Alvin can be a handful but he means well, he just can be a little irresponsible."

What he didn't know was that Alvin was working hard to build a shelter.

Dave: "C'mon Simon, he's probably the most levelheaded kid I know; if anything he's a little too uptight."

Dave was unaware that Simon wasn't himself as he jumped off a rock into the water and Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor gave him a 10, an 11, and a 9.

Dave looked at the necklace from Theodore and said, "Then there's little Theodore…"

Ian: "Dave, please! I barely cared about what you had to say about the first two, I highly doubt the big boned one is gonna be interesting!"

Dave: "Forget it."

Dave walked away and continued to search.

Meanwhile

Simon was swimming under water when he saw a huge fish with razor sharp teeth come towards him. Simon pulled off the vine around his head and used it like the rains of a horse and rode the fish. The fish came to the surface and Simon jumped off and landed on some rocks behind the waterfall and saw a small cave in the wall with something glowing inside.

Simon looked inside and saw something shiny and said, "Ulala."

Jeanette and the others were waiting outside and they didn't see him come up and got worried.

Jeanette: "Oh no! He's been down there a long time."

Theodore: "Shouldn't he have come up by now?"

Eleanor: "Somebody do something!"

Zoey pulled out a golf ball with a face drawn on it and said, "Alright Sicoits, I want you to go in there and bring out Simone, I know you can do it little buddy!"

Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette stood there with expressions on their faces indicating they thought she was crazy.

Jeanette: "Uh… You're kidding right?"

She looked down and said, "If Sicoits can do it no one…"

The golf ball came out of the water and hit her in the head. Then Simon jumped out of the water and shook himself dry.

Jeanette: "Simone!"

Zoey: "I told you."

Simon looked at Jeanette and said, "I am sorry if I caused you any trouble my Jeanette, perhaps this will make up for it."

Simon pulled out a small golden tiara and showed it to Jeanette.

Jeanette: "Oh it's beautiful, where did you find it?"

Zoey looked at it with extreme curiosity and said, "Yeah, it is beautiful where did you find it?"

Simon looked at her and said, "In a cave behind the waterfall."

Zoey looked at the waterfall and Simon turned back to Jeanette and put the tiara on her head.

Simon: "I thought it would look nice on you, but now I see that even the most priceless gem cannot compare to your beauty."

Theodore and Eleanor thought it was beautiful and said, "Awww!"

Zoey: "Yeah, yeah, um… were there any other gems or diamonds or jewels?"

Simon: "By the time I found the gold I had already been away from my Jeanette, far too long."

Theodore said, "Aww!"

Then he turned to see Eleanor looking at him with a weird expression and he said, "What?"

A few moments later

Alvin was tired and stepped off of his shelter and sat on a rock in the bushes. Brittany saw walked by and saw him and sat next to him.

Brittany: "What are you doing?"

Alvin: "Resting, being the responsible one is hard work. Now I know why Simon is so uptight all the time."

Brittany: "Well, I have nothing better to do, so what do you want to do?"

Alvin: "Let's go see Zoey and the others."

Brittany: "Good idea."

They started walking into the jungle; after a half hour of walking they passed by a few trees, when they were gone Rex, Brains, and Wheelie walked perpendicular to the path they took and continued searching for them.

Alvin: "You know I feel so guilty."

Brittany: "For getting us stuck here?"

Alvin: "That too, but I meant for Rex, Brains, and Wheelie killing themselves; if I hadn't gotten us blown off the boat that wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault."

He turned his eyes to Brittany and said, "Uh… this is where you disagree so I'll feel better."

Brittany: "Sorry, not gonna happen."

The kept walking until they saw Zoey passing by, without the others; then they walked to her.

Alvin: "Zoey, where are the guys?"

Zoey looked down at Alvin and Brittany and said, "Oh they're at the waterfall."

Brittany: "Which is where?"

Zoey points into the direction she came from and said, "That way; when you come to the log, you're almost there."

Ten minutes later

Brittany and Alvin came to the log across the trench and river.

Brittany looked down to see how far the drop was and said, "O… M… G…"

Alvin: "There's no way they could have walked across that thing, especially Theodore!"

Brittany: "They're there so they must have, we have to cross."

Alvin was nervous and open handedly referred to the log and said, "Ladies first."

Brittany: "Chicken!"

Alvin: "I am not a chicken!"

Brittany: "Then cross."

Alvin: "Alright I will."

Alvin nervously started walking on the log; he stayed in the center to avoid falling off. He approached the center where there were a few vines rapped around the log and the ends were hanging off. Suddenly, when Alvin took a step forward, a small part of the bark fell off and Alvin lost his balance; he and Brittany screamed loudly because he was in danger of falling and dying. They screamed so loudly that Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor heard them; they ran to the log and saw what was happening. They were all scared for Alvin's sake.

Theodore: "Alvin don't fall!"

Alvin was having trouble restoring his balance as he said, "Believe me Theo, I don't want to fall!"

Suddenly Alvin tipped over and fell off the log; they all screamed loudly as Theodore and Simon ran to the center and looked down. Alvin was still alive, for he had luckily grabbed one hand on a piece of bark that was sticking out of the log.

Theodore: "Alvin, are you okay?"

Alvin: "I'm hanging over a cliff and in danger of dying, why would I be okay!"

Simon: "Oh just pull yourself up you big baby."

Alvin: "I don't think I can!"

Brittany yelled, "Come on Alvin, you have to try!"

Alvin's heart was pounding and he looked up and said, "Alright, here goes nothing."

He started to climb up and was having some luck getting up; but a piece of bark he grabbed started to fall off, so he jumped up and grabbed the vines wrapped around the log.

Theodore and Simon's eyes widened in fear; Simon still thought he was Simone, but when he saw Alvin in great danger of dying, part of the real him came out as he was extremely worried.

Theodore reached his hand out for Alvin and said, "Come on Alvin, you can do it!"

Suddenly the vines snapped and Alvin fell down and rolled through the air and got tangled in the vines. Alvin was now hanging upside down by the vines, which were wrapped around his arms like someone had tied him up.

Jeanette and Eleanor ran next to Simon and Theodore and looked down at Alvin while Theodore said, "Alvin, are you alright?" Alvin's eyes widened as he looked down, at perhaps a thousand foot drop and yelled, "Simon, Theodore, I want you to know I love you guys, because you're the best brothers I could have asked for."

Simon did not know that Alvin was talking to him too, but he knew he was talking to Theodore.

Alvin then yelled, "Brittany, can you hear me?" Brittany looked down and yelled, "Loud and clear!" Alvin then replied, "Can you and the girls make sure nothing happens to Simon and Theodore?" Theodore was surprised and said, "Alvin, what are you talking about?" Alvin showed a sad expression and said, "Sorry Theo, looks like it's time for 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' to become 'the Chipmunks'." Theodore understood what Alvin meant and yelled, "No Alvin!" Jeanette and Eleanor showed a sign of worry and fear and so did Simon; Brittany looked down and said, "Come on Alvin, do you think you can climb up using those vines?" Alvin then replied, "I can't even move my arms!" Brittany then asked, "Can you get yourself untied?" Alvin then said, "Yeah! But then I'll defiantly fall!"

Brittany was extremely worried, she was not going to stand aside and let the boy she loved die. She saw a vine in a tree that was long enough to swing down to Alvin and back to the safety of the ground. She quickly started to climb it and grabbed the vine, then started to climb to the branch closest to Alvin. While she was climbing she heard a small snapping sound. She turned to see that the vines Alvin was hanging from were starting to snap. Alvin started to jerk down a little and his eyes widened as his heart was pounding fast. The vines continued to snap as Brittany walked to the branch and got ready to swing down. She saw that there were only two vines preventing Alvin from dying, and they were about to snap. Brittany jumped down and began to swing and the vines snapped and Alvin began to fall but Brittany grabbed his tail and swung back and they both landed on the ground. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor ran to them and pulled Alvin up and he took a deep breath.

Alvin: "My whole life flashed before my eyes; so that's where my hat went."

Brittany got up and said, "Are you okay Alvin?"

Alvin got up and said, "Brittany, you saved my life!"

Brittany: "Don't mention it Alvin…"

Then Alvin pulled her in and hugged her tightly and said, "I owe you big time!"

Brittany: "That's okay Alvin."

Alvin: "I could kiss you!"

Brittany closed her eyes and puckered her lips but Alvin let her go and walked away.

Brittany opened her eyes and said to herself, "Kind of anti-climatic."

Alvin wiped some sweat away and said, "Let's get out of here."

They started to walk back to the beach.

Later that night

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie started searching for the chipmunks when they jumped out of a bush and posed like the "Penguins of Madagascar". They looked and saw a few balls with faces drawn on them.

Rex: "This is strange; last I checked islands don't naturally have balls with faces on them."

Wheelie: "I think this means that we're not the only people on this island."

Suddenly they heard someone's footsteps and they quickly jumped into the bushes behind the balls and lied on their chests while watching what was happening.

Zoey came by with a torch and said to the balls, "You guys, they found it! They found it! And the best part is they don't even know what they found! They think it's just one bracelet, which means that the rest of the treasure is mine! All mine!"

Zoey started laughing evilly and Wheelie whispered, "She's crazy and evil."

Brains rubbed his chin and said, "Treasure huh."

Rex had a feeling that this woman was a threat to their mission. He saw a zip-line that was fifteen feet behind Zoey. He signaled for them to move to it; they crawled on their bellies like army men crawling under barbwire. The quietly made it to the zip-line and Rex grabbed it and rode it with Brains and Wheelie handing from his sides. Zoey heard them and turned around, but they were gone before she saw them. Zoey quickly pulled out a spare hanger to ride the zip-line; Rex, Brains, and Wheelie reached the tree house.

Rex: "Alright, me and Brains will search the place for clues, Wheelie, you keep watch."

Wheelie kept watch and saw that Zoey was on the way there on the zip-line.

Wheelie: "She's coming on the zip-line!"

Rex: "Cut it!"

Wheelie's hand turned into a metal sword and he used it to cut the line; Zoey fell into a river that was passing by, it hurt but she suffered nothing serious. When Rex and the two small alien robots were searching the tree house Rex found some chipmunk fur.

Rex tasted it and said, "Sweat, cologne, and Cheeseballs; Alvin was here."

Brains suddenly looked under a loose floorboard and said, "Yo guys, I think you might wanna look at this."

Wheelie and Rex looked at one he was talking about and their eyes widened.

Rex: "Boys, this crazy hag is a threat to our mission."

Rex pulled an alien bomb off the strap around his chest and activated it; he started to plant it in the floor while saying, "A little present from Stewie's Benders."

They quickly ran out and when Zoey came close to the tree house, the bomb exploded and half of it was on fire. She watched in horror, and through the trees she could see a shadowy image of Rex, Brains, and Wheelie.

She started to run toward them while yelling, "You little twerps get back here!"

They stopped and Brains pulled out his machine gun and started firing at her; he fired randomly and missed every shot, but she stopped and was a little scared, and the final bullet barely missed her and cut her shoulder slightly. When she screamed in pain Brains, Rex, and Wheelie ran away and started jumping to and from trees like ninjas.

Zoey didn't know who they were or what they looked like, but she did not like them.


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 8

Alvin was walking through the jungle dragging a leaf with some thick sticks he took; suddenly he heard the sound of something moving around him. He looked around with a slightly worried expression, then a strange creature his size jumped in front of him, it looked similar to a mere cat but it had sharp teeth.

It moved around Alvin, who was staring at it while saying, "Woah, what are you?"

Then the creature took one of his sticks and Alvin said, "You're one of those honey badgers! You just take what you want! Drop it! Drop it!"

The creature tried to run away but Alvin grabbed its tail and it dragged him around through the trees. They eventually fell out and the creature's body got stuck on a vine tied to two trees. Alvin pulled it to the ground while holding onto the stick in the creature's mouth.

Alvin: "Give it back!"

The creature let go and the vine slang shot it into the air and it landed somewhere far away in the trees.

Alvin put the stick back in the leaf and started to drag them while saying, "You can sting like a bee of slide like a cobra, but this Honey Munk don't care!"

Alvin started to walk back to the beach to put the finishing touches on his shelter, when he passed Zoey in her tree house and saw that half of it was gone and that their were sticks sticking out of walls and ceiling and they looked extremely burnt.

Alvin looked up at Zoey and said, "Woah! Zoey, what happened to your tree house?"

Zoey saw him and quickly stood in front of what Rex, Brains, and Wheelie found the night before.

Zoey: "Someone came here last night, cut my zip-line and blew up my house and tried to shoot me with a machine gun."

Alvin's eyes widened in shock as he said, "Wow! Who would do a thing like that?"

Zoey: "I don't suppose you know?"

Alvin: "Are you accusing me and my friends of doing this?"

Zoey: "No. I know it wasn't you guys because I saw a shadowy image and one of them looked bigger than you, but the other two were much smaller than him but bigger than you."

Alvin: "Well you got me. Me and my friends are the only ones here with you."

Alvin started to head back to the beach and when he was gone, Zoey took shovel and started to head into the jungle. When she left she made the area she hid visible; one standing in the tree house would be able to see that beneath it, in an area concealed by large bushes, was a pile of old skeletons with clothes on. Some of them were wearing hats, and others had vacation shirts, and some had cameras around their necks.

Later at the beach

Alvin had finished his shelter; it looked like a standard hut that one would make when stranded on an island, it had no doors or windows, and a floor and roof made of sticks that had small spaces between them. The roof was covered with straw and blades of grass to prevent rain from getting in.

Alvin was standing on a sturdy latter made of sticks and said, "Okay Brit, I'm all done, if you want I could help you get started on…"

He turned around and his eyes widened in shock o see that Brittany made a tree house that looked like a Hawaiian beach house with a porch. It had walls, a window and a door and the roof was similar to Alvin's but with more than one shape. It also had flowers decorated all over it.

Alvin ran down to Brittany and said, "Woah, this tree house is awesome! Maybe you are kind of the smart one!"

Brittany happily said, "Thank you Alvin." Then she looked at his tree house and said, "And yours is… well… you did your best."

Alvin walked behind her while she said, "Anyway, no reason we can't be comfortable and stylish while we wait for Dave to show up."

Alvin suddenly became sad and said, "Um Brittany… I think I know why Dave has shown up yet."

Brittany turned to him and said, "You do? Why?"

Alvin: "Because he's not looking for us."

Alvin and Brittany were unaware that Theodore was sitting under the tree house and he was hearing everything they were saying.

Brittany: "Why wouldn't he be looking for us?"

Alvin walked to near the wooden railing that Brittany put on the porch and said, "'Cause I drive him crazy. You know how Simon's been driving me crazy?"

Brittany: "Yeah."

Alvin walked onto the staircase Brittany had connected to the porch as he said, "… I've been doing that to Dave. No wonder he hates me."

He grabbed a pole of the staircase and sighed in sadness.

Brittany put her arms around Alvin and said, "Aww, don't worry Alvin… I'm sure Dave will come. I mean he certainly loves Simon and Theodore."

Alvin's eyes widened slightly but that didn't make him feel any better.

He then said, "Yeah, you need work on making people feel better; no offense."

Brittany: "None taken."

Later that night

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were still searching for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes; they jumped out from behind a tree into an open area, they were standing with their hands at their sides with their hands open, like they were trying to infiltrate a government base undetected. Suddenly they saw a moving light and realized that it was Zoey carrying a lit torch.

Wheelie saw that she was heading their way and said, "Quick, we gotta disappear."

They jumped off branches as if they were bouncing off them like a pinball and they landed on some branches directly above where they were just standing. Rex was hanging upside down from his legs, he had them hooked onto a branch above him and Brains and Wheelie stood on their feet next to his head.

When Zoey walked by Rex whispered, "This is what's called blendin in like a ninja."

When Zoey passed beneath them they saw the shovel she was carrying and Brains said, "She's up to something. We'd better follow her."

They shook their heads and quickly but silently jumped to the ground and started following her. They stepped lightly and stayed close to her, but they remained in the shadows and near the trees and bushes so that if she turned around they could quickly hide and she wouldn't even know they were there. They followed her and quickly and stealthily moved behind trees and jumped from trees like kung fu masters.

Meanwhile at the beach

Theodore went to Simon, who still thought he was Simone, while he was exercising in a tree and said, "Simon, is Dave ever gonna find us?" When Simon did not respond Theodore said, "Simon? Simon? I mean Simone." Simon paid attention to him and said, "I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?" Theodore replied, "Yes, Dave, is he coming?" Simon was able to see that Theodore was not happy and said, "I see that you are sad Theodore, I will help you; I will find this Dave you speak of." Theodore smiled and said, "You really think you can find him?" Simon started slid down the tree and said, "I know I can; and then I will find this Simon that you keep talking about."

Alvin and the girls did not notice Simon and Theodore walking into the jungle; Brittany was sad that Alvin was convinced that Dave was not looking for them because he hated Alvin. She told Jeanette and Eleanor how he felt earlier and they felt sad for him too.

Suddenly Brittany walked onto the sand of the beach next to Alvin and said, "Come on Alvin, cheer up."

Alvin replied, "I'd like to but I just can't, I don't know what to do now."

Brittany began to sing: "_Just when you think, hope is lost_

_And giving up, is all you got_

_And blue turns black_

_Your confidence is cracked_

_There seems no turning back, from here_

_Sometimes there is an obvious explanation_

_Where the holiest hearts stars can feel the strongest palpitations_"

Jeanette and Eleanor joined in and a smile started to appear on Alvin's face.

"_That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns night-time into day,_

_And that's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

'_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_"

Their song began to echo across the island and Theodore heard it and he started to smile as he sang it too. Alvin also joined in and he started to dance with Brittany, matching the rhythm magnificently.

"_When your feet are made of stone_

_and you're convinced that you're all alone_

_look at the stars_

_instead of the dark_

_you'll find you're heart shines like the sun_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_For the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light,_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns night-time into day_

_And that's when loneliness goes away_

_And that's why you gotta be strong tonight_

'_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_"

Alvin started to happily twirl Brittany around by her hand and toss her into the air and catch her.

"_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_but don't forget, to let the love back in_

_that's when love can build a bridge of light_

_and that's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_And that's when love turns night-time into day_

_And that's when loneliness goes away_

_And that's why you gotta be strong tonight_

'_cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light…_"

The last note echoed far across the island; Rex, Brains, and Wheelie heard it and a warm smile appeared on each of their faces, but they still continued to follow Zoey. Dave was asleep when he heard it; he wok up when it was over but thought he dreamt it.

Alvin: "Thanks guys, whether Dave is coming or not, I'm glad I have you guys and Simon and Theodore."

Brittany hugged him and said, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

Meanwhile at the waterfall

Zoey walked behind the waterfall where she could see the small opening where there was the glow from the treasure. She stuck her hand in the hole and could not reach the treasure; she put her torch in another hole so that she wouldn't have to hold it and she smashed the wall with a shovel to try and get it open. She moved one rock and made the whole slightly wider but she still couldn't get it. She left and headed back to her tree house; when she passed some bushes Rex, Brains, and Wheelie silently walked with their backs and arms against the rocky wall, like a spy sneaking in a top secret building.

When they got to the hole, Rex said, "Wheelie, periscope maneuver."

Wheelie turned into a toy monster truck and then an alien robotic eye came out of the top of it and Rex picked him up and moved him to where the eye was looking down the hole.

Rex pulled him out and when he transformed back Rex asked, "What did you see?" Wheelie replied, "There's treasure and gold in there." Brains then stated, "Yeah, but you'd have to be the size of a mouse to fit through there." Rex had a serious and angry look on his face and said, "Or a chipmunk." Brains said, "We've gotta find those munks fast." Wheelie remembered the volcano and said, "You can say that again."


	9. Chapter 9

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 9

The next Day

Simon and Theodore were walking on the ground near some tree trunks, searching for Dave.

Simon, still thinking he was Simone, said, "Now Dave and I have never met, so I will need you to describe him." Theodore then said, "Well he's very a kind, a good story teller…" Then Simon sarcastically said, "Very helpful." Then Theodore climbed up a tree and held out his hand while saying, "And he's about this tall." Simon thought for a moment and looked at the ground and said, "Is he by any chance a big flightless bird?" Theodore then answered, "Um… I don't think so." Simon showed Theodore some large footprints of what appeared to be a huge bird with webbed toes and said, "Then these footprints must not be his." Theodore looked down at them and held onto the tree trunk in fear and said, "Jungle monster!"

Meanwhile

The footprints Simon thought were made by a flightless bird were actually made by Ian in his pelican costume.

They were walking when Dave heard a sound and said, "Do you hear that?" Ian answered, "Yeah, that's my stomach." But Dave said, "No, I think it's a helicopter, listen." They listened for a moment but all they heard was Ian's stomach as he said, "You see Dave? No one is coming for us. My stomach growls are just gonna get louder and louder, until one day they just stop; because, I will have eaten you." Dave walked passed him and sat on a log and said, "Maybe you're right; maybe the chipmunks aren't on this island. Maybe they're not even on land." Ian saw that Dave was sad and sat next to him and said, "Look Dave, you actually care about those chipmunks and they care about you; me, they hate me. You must really love them if they would rather be with you." Dave felt happy and said, "Thanks Ian."

They hugged and Dave tried to get Ian to let go, but the reason he wasn't letting go of him was because he was eating the necklace Theodore gave him.

Dave tried to pull Ian off and said, "Ian you can let go now. Get off!"

They fell down and Ian started attacking Dave to try and get the necklace. Simon and Theodore emerged from some trees and saw them, but they did not see Dave, but they saw Ian from behind.

Simon: "Oh my!"

Theodore: "Jungle Monster's real! And it's angry!"

Simon: "Or hungry."

Simon started to leave and yelled something in French, but Theodore continued to watch and Simon returned and said, "That means let's go."

Theodore: "Oh."

Theodore and Simon started to run away.

Meanwhile

Brittany went to small "pool" that she used as a hot tub and stuck her toe in it; but it felt so hot that she jumped in the air yelling in pain. Then she looked at it and saw that the water was bubbling and that there was something red at the bottom.

A few minutes later

Alvin and Brittany were standing on the roof of the tree house that Brittany made and they looked to see smoke coming from the volcano and they could hear it rumbling.

Alvin then said, "Great, a volcano!" They climbed down while Brittany said, "So that's why the water was so hot; it's being heated by the underground magma chamber." They climbed onto the porch to Jeanette and Eleanor and Jeanette said, "How do you know that?" Brittany replied, "I have no idea, the place where I get my nails done always has the science channel on, maybe I accidentally paid attention." Zoey walked to their miniature tree house and said, "Hey guys, anyone up for a hike to anywhere like, oh I don't know, the waterfall." Alvin yelled, "Not now Zoey, the whole island's going to explode!" Zoey yelled, "What?" Alvin turned to the girls and said, "Guys, we have got to get off this island, we need to build a raft now!" Zoey climbed up to where her face was at the same level as them and said, "Right now like right now, or right now like after a quick hike to the waterfall?"

Meanwhile

Ian was still trying to get the necklace from Dave, they were pulling on both ends until Ian slipped and Dave fell backwards and accidentally threw it in the air.

The necklace landed on Simon and he said, "I am being eaten!" Theodore came and held part of the necklace while saying, "By Dave's necklace?" Simon put his head up and said, "Tell Jeanette, I will watch over her, with angel wings."

Simon put his head on the ground with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, like he was dead.

Dave put his head up to see Theodore holding the necklace and said, "Theodore?" Theodore happily said, "Dave?" Dave picked him up happily and said, "I knew I would find you!" Simon looked down and said, "I knew I would find this Dave." Dave looked up and saw Simon and said "Simon!" Simon replied, in his French accent, "My name is not Simon it is Simone. Although people keep mistaking me for this Simon; perhaps we look alike." Dave was confused while Ian got up and said, "Hey." Theodore was worried and yelled, "Ian!" Dave then said, "Yeah he came with me." Then Ian said, "Yeah, nice to see you to chubby." Theodore looked down at his belly and showed an annoyed expression and Dave said, "Don't worry Theodore he's not gonna hurt you."

Suddenly the ground started to shake and they heard a rumbling sound.

Theodore was worried as he asked, "What was that?" Then Ian said, "Uh… That's an… active volcano!"

A few minutes later

Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were standing under Zoey's half destroyed tree house and Alvin said, "Alright, Brittany and I will build the raft; Eleanor, find start tying ropes together; Jeanette, gather as much coconuts and mangoes as you can; who knows how long we'll be out there." Then Dave walked into the area and asked, "What can I do to help?" The Chipettes yelled, "Dave!" They ran to hug him and he saw Eleanor's injured leg and said, "Eleanor are you okay?" Eleanor then answered, "Yeah, I just sprained my ankle." Then Dave asked, "Does it hurt?" Eleanor answered, "Only when I move, or breathe, or sit." Dave then noticed Alvin turning around sadly and he walked to him and said, "Are you okay Alvin?" Alvin turned around and said, "I was beginning to think that you weren't looking for us." Dave then said, "Why wouldn't I be looking for you." Alvin replied, "I thought you wouldn't want to find us because I drive you crazy." Dave laughed and said, "Alvin that's ridiculous!" Alvin smiled and said, "So you don't think I'm a pain?" Dave honestly replied, "No Alvin you're a pain, but you mean well and I love you, so I would never abandon you." Alvin hugged Dave but they were interrupted when they heard Simon talking to Ian and Ian said, "Okay I get it, you come a line of French people!" The Chipettes yelled, "Uncle Ian!" Ian then said, "Hey." Alvin pointed to him and asked "What is he doing here!" Dave answered, "It's kind of a long story." Theodore then climbed onto a small tree branch and said, "He's alright." Then Simon said, "Wi, for a bird man." Then Alvin said, "Yes, nothing's cooler than a grown man in a pelican suit." Then Ian said, "I hate to break up the conversation but we're all gonna be history unless we get out of here!" Alvin turned to Dave and said, "Dave, what do you think we should do?" Dave looked down at Alvin and said, "Why don't you say Alvin, it looks like you've got this under control." Alvin turned to everyone and said, "Brittany, you and me will work on the raft, Dave you and Ian will make the oars, Jeanette you and Simone will gather food for the trip, Theodore you and Eleanor will tie ropes together." Then he looked up at Zoey standing on the stable edge of her tree house (where you could see sharp pieces from when it blew up), and said, "Zoey…" Zoey interrupted him and said, "Yeah, I've got it, I'm gonna go pack up my balls." When she left Dave had a sign of confusion and asked, "Who's that?" Alvin looked up at him and said, "Another long story."

They were gathering tree branches and wood from Zoey's tree house to build the raft.

Alvin ran around saying, "Come on guys! We can do this! Let's get off this island!"

They tore off the bottom of the feet of Ian's costume (that looked like a pelican's webbed feet) and they tied them to sticks to use as oars. They tied some small pieces of wood to a ship's steering wheel that they got from Zoey. Theodore was standing in the hole of a life preserver that he got from Zoey, and it rolled sideways with him in it, smiling happily. Dave and Ian took some coconuts they had and loaded them into a net made from ropes; Theodore was throwing them to Dave, then he accidentally threw Alvin to him and when Dave caught him he put him down. Alvin and Brittany were pulling on a rope to lift up a miniature crow's nest they had made.

While they pulled the rope Alvin said, "Heave, how!"

They pulled it up with Eleanor in it and when it was firmly in place, she tossed down a rope ladder and Alvin tied it to the floor of the raft and climbed up and rang a bell they had at the bottom of the crow's nest.

When they were done Dave said, "It's incredible everyone!" Ian then said, "Really impressive." Then Dave continued, "And seeing everyone come together to make it, I just want to say…" He was interrupted by the sound of the volcano and said, "It can wait!" He and Ian got on the raft but Brittany said, "Wait, where are Jeanette and Simone?"

Somewhere in the jungle

Jeanette was walking with Simon, who was dragging a leaf filled with three mangoes, and she said, "I hope this will be enough." Suddenly a rumbling sound occurred and Jeanette said, "(Gasp) Did you hear something?" Simon turned to her and said, "Who can say, when I am with you, all I can hear is the beating of my own heart." Jeanette smiled and said, "Oh, Simone."

Suddenly Simon fell unconscious as he was hit on the head by Zoey's golf ball with a face drawn on it.

Jeanette gasped and said, "Simone!"

She turned to see Zoey's basketball with the face drawn it and she gasped as it rolled down; she tried to run away but it rolled after her like in Indiana Jones. She quickly jumped into a hole and the basketball rolled in and trapped her.

When she was in the hole she yelled, "Somebody, help!"

A few minutes later

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave, and Ian were searching for Simon and Jeanette when suddenly Alvin found Simon.

Alvin: "Guys over here!"

They gathered around Simon and Theodore said, "Simone, are you okay?"

Alvin: "Simone, what happened?"

Simon woke up and asked with his normal voice, "Why are you calling me Simone?"

Alvin happily asked, "Simon?"

Simon: "Yes."

Alvin: "Ha ha! You're back! It finally wore off!"

Simon: "What wore off?"

Alvin: "You were bitten by a spider; it totally messed up your brain."

Simon: "Is that why I think I see Dave and a half Ian half bird."

Dave smiled and said, "No Simon it's really me, and Ian."

Alvin then asked, "Simon, where's Jeanette, she was with you."

Simon: "Jeanette? I… I don't remember."

Brittany came and rolled the basketball in front of them and said, "I do, it's Zoey, she took Jeanette. Simon I need you to tell me where you found the bracelet."

Simon: "What bracelet?"

Brittany: "The one you gave to Jeanette."

Simon: "When?"

Brittany: "On your date."

Simon's eyes widened and he yelled, "Jeanette and I are dating?"

Brittany: "Okay he's useless."

Alvin looked at Theodore and Eleanor and said, "Theodore, Eleanor, you have to lead us to the waterfall."

Theodore: "I don't really remember the way there."

Eleanor stepped forward and said, "I do."

Dave was carrying Eleanor through the jungle as he said, "Which way Eleanor?"

Eleanor answered, "Right… no left."

Ian angrily said, "I thought you said you knew where you were going?"

Eleanor: "I do, I just sometimes forget my right from my left."

They came to the log and she said, "Stop, we just have to cross here."

Simon looked down at the drop and said, "Are you kidding! Guys, I cannot cross that."

Theodore: "But Simon, you already did."

Simon: "I didn't, that was Simone."

Alvin: "But, he's still in you Simon."

Brittany: "Yeah and Jeanette needs you."

Simon sadly took off the vine around his forehead and said, "I'm sorry, I can't do it."

Dave was about to cross it and said, "Alright, Ian I need you to take the chipmunks back to the raft, if the volcano blows, I want you to promise that you'll…"

Ian interrupted, "Leave without you, got it!"

Ian ran away and Dave started to cross log when Alvin said, "Dave, I'm coming with you."

Dave: "Absolutely not!"

Alvin: "Remember how I said that one day I may have to disobey you."

Dave got the point and he and Alvin started to cross the log. Simon did not go with Ian and the others; he felt ashamed that he let his fear stop him from helping Jeanette.

Suddenly a memory of what Rex said echoed in his head, "A strong man stands up for himself; a stronger man stands up for others."


	10. Chapter 10

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 10

Zoey and Jeanette were in the cave behind the waterfall and Zoey was tying a vine around Jeanette's chest while saying, "You're not coming up until you have any last bit of that treasure." She put Jeanette in the hole while she said, "But, the volcano's about to explode!" Then Zoey said, "Oh, well then I guess you'd better hurry. Come on go." As Jeanette started to go down Zoey yelled, "Get down there!"

Zoey started to lower Jeanette down with the vine while Jeanette started to sing.

"_S-O-S please someone help me  
>It's not healthy for me to feel this way<br>Y-O-U are making this hard (Hard)  
>I can't take it see it don't feel right<br>S-O-S please someone help me  
>It's not healthy for me to feel this way<br>Y-O-U are making this hard  
>You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night<em>"

When Jeanette was at the bottom she started grabbing some of the treasure.

She then yelled, "Okay, pull me up, I can't hold anymore."

Zoey yelled, "If you can still talk it means you haven't stuffed your cheeks yet!"

Jeanette mumbled something and Zoey started to pull her up and said, "Yes that sounds very nice!"

Dave and Alvin were running through the jungle and when Dave was searching for them Alvin yelled, "Dave! There supposed to be behind that waterfall!"

He pointed to the waterfall and they ran on the path that led to behind it. Zoey pulled Jeanette out and she was holding some treasure and her cheeks were big, like Theodore's when he stuffs them with candy.

Suddenly Dave and Alvin ran in when Dave yelled, "Jeanette!" Zoey held Jeanette by the vine and yelled, "Don't come any closer!" Dave said, "Are you alright Jeanette?" Jeanette spit out the treasure and said, "Dave, I'm freaking out; and those earrings tasted awful!" Alvin yelled, "Zoey, you don't have to do this!" Zoey yelled, "Oh I don't? I spent ten years looking for this treasure it's the only reason why I came to this stinking island!" Alvin was shocked and said, "You mean you didn't crash land?" Zoey yelled, "They said I was crazy…" she pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing of the island with an X and continued, "and they said that this map was a fake. And now the treasure is mine!"

The cave started to shake and rocks started to fall from the ceiling and Zoey fell down and let go of Jeanette. They all started to run out of the cave and they ran onto the log over the chasm but Zoey put her foot the vine that she rapped around Jeanette.

She started to pull on it while saying, "Oh no you don't."

Alvin turned around to help Jeanette and Dave tried to help her, but he was on the other side and when he took a few steps forward rocks on the cliff wall started to crumble.

Zoey continued to pull on the vine and said, "You're going back in there and you're going to bring me more treasure!" Suddenly they heard, "Jeanette!" Simon swung on a vine and landed on his face on the log and Jeanette yelled, "Simone!" Simon got up and said, "It's Simon!"

He started to pull on Jeanette and Alvin came and tried to help, but Zoey was still pulling them closer. Dave took a few steps forward but he still couldn't get closer without the risk of falling off or having the log fall off. Alvin tried to cut the vine by biting it but it was too thick for his teeth to cut.

Suddenly Dave yelled, "Alviiiiiin!"

Dave threw the pocket knife to Alvin and there was a slow motion image of Alvin catching it. He pulled the knife out and used it to cut the vine; Zoey fell backwards and Simon, Jeanette, and Alvin ran across the log and passed Dave. But when they passed Dave the ground shook near him and he fell off the log and grabbed the root.

Zoey stood up above him and he yelled, "I can't pull myself up, help me!"

Zoey: "You ruined my life Dave! All I had was my treasure and you took it away! You ruined my life Dave! And now I'm gonna ruin yours!"

She was about to step on Dave's hand to make him let go but Ian came and said, "Yeah, you see I blamed Dave for ruining my life so I have some advice for you. And if you don't want to listen and kill Dave I could go and manage the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and make a fortune, so I'm good either way. But, anger, frustration, vengeance, those aren't just things a girl feels, it's not good it will follow you around and make things worse so it's not too late to do the right thing."

Suddenly the ground shook below him and he said, "Or not, like I said I'm good either way!"

Suddenly Alvin came and said, "What are you guys doing, I need you to help me save my dad!"

Zoey thought for a moment and said, "You're right, I choose… to kill Dave!"

But before she could step on his hands Brittany came and yelled, "Not a chance!"

Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore came out from the trees and looked down at Dave.

Dave said, "You guys are supposed to be on the raft!"

Theodore: "And leave you to die? Never!"

They quickly grabbed a long vine and ran on the tree branches above them and Simon swung on it, then Brittany unwrapped it from a branch above to make it longer. Then Jeanette tied it into a loop and Theodore threw it down to Dave; but Zoey grabbed it while laughing maniacally. Eleanor was scared for Dave, so she threw the crutches over the cliff and ran on both her legs and jumped onto Zoey's face, then threw it to Dave's hand and the loop went around it and she pulled it tight. Dave grabbed the vine and managed to pull himself up. When he was safely on the ground he pulled the vine off and the six chipmunks ran onto the end of the log and started to follow Dave and Ian.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes screamed as Zoey grabbed all of their tails in both of her hands and said, "You're not going anywhere!" Dave and Ian turned back and tried to go for them but the ground shook and they fell over while Zoey started to stand up while Alvin was yelling, "Let us go!" Then Zoey said to them "You know, for ten years all I wanted was that treasure, but now I don't want it, all I want is trophies!"

An evil smile appeared on her face and the six chipmunks were hanging upside down with frightened expressions, Simon and Jeanette were holding their glasses to keep them from falling off.

Simon suddenly said, "Guys, I think she's going to kill us!" Zoey then said, "Yep, time's up chipmunks." They were trying to get free as she started walking down the log while Simon said, "Wait, we'll get you the treasure, honest!" Theodore then said, "Can't we just talk about this?"

Zoey was now standing in the middle of the log and she looked down at the river and saw that the drop would surely kill them. The volcano erupted and lava bombs started flying out of it and all over the island.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked down and thought it was the end, then Alvin hugged Brittany and said, "I love you Brittany, I always have!" Brittany started to cry and she said, "I've always loved you too Alvin!" Then the two of them kissed with their eyes closed and Jeanette said, "I love you Simon!" Simon held his glasses and said, "The feeling is mutual!" They held their glasses but kissed each other too and Theodore said, "I love you too Eleanor!" Then Eleanor said, "Me too!"

They now were all kissing each other as they felt it was over for them.

Zoey then said, "Aww that's so sweet." Then she held Alvin in one hand and the others in her other hand and said, "You're first!" Dave saw what she was doing and yelled, "No!" Simon and he others also yelled, "No!" Alvin turned to face them with a sad look and Theodore covered his eyes and said, "I can't watch!" Zoey held Alvin out with her arm straight and Alvin sadly said, "We had a good run."

Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor had tears falling off their faces and Theodore uncovered his eyes with a sad expression. Zoey was about to drop Alvin until they all heard a strange sound, the sound of some people screaming. Suddenly, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie swung from a grapple from a tree on right wall of the chasm and they jumped in the air and landed on the log in front of Zoey. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were shocked as they saw their alien robot friends Brains and Wheelie standing in front of them with Rex, who had mud on his face like war paint; spears and a bow and arrow on his back, no shoes or shirt and a strap over his chest with bombs, guns and other weapons.

Alvin: "Rex, Brains, Wheelie, you're alive!"

Brains: "Duh, you really think we'd die from jumping off the ship?"

Then Rex pointed at Zoey and yelled, "Yo! Hand over the six chipmunks and we'll only maim you!"

Zoey: "Not a chance, I lost my treasure and now these guys will lose their lives!"

Rex pulled the treasure chest from behind some trees on the wall and said, "You mean, this treasure?"

Zoey was shocked and said, "How did you…"

Wheelie: "We blew a hole in the cave wall, just like we did to your tree house."

Zoey's eyes widened and she said, "You did that?"

Brains: "Yeah and we'd do it again!"

Zoey: "Give me that treasure!"

Rex: "I have a better idea!"

Rex threw the entire treasure chest over the cliff and all the treasure landed in the river.

Zoey looked down with a shocked expression and then looked at them angrily and said, "Now I'm definitely going to kill them!"

Rex laughed and said, "Well what we're gonna do is take those chipmunks from you; then, while you're trying to stop yourself from falling to your death, we're going to get on their raft and we're going to leave you on this island to be killed by the volcano."

Zoey then said, "And how do you propose you're going to do that?"

Rex kicked Zoey in the face and she dropped Alvin over the edge, but Wheelie jumped over and caught Alvin and used the grapple and swung back onto the log. Zoey got back up and Rex threw Brains at her and he kicked her in the face like a ninja and she accidentally threw Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor into the air. They were screaming in terror; but, without even breaking a sweat, Rex moved his arms and legs around and caught all five of them without even flinching. Zoey quickly stood up with an angry expression on her face and she tried to block their path across but Rex put his hands on her shoulders and he vaulted over her, and Brains and Wheelie ran between her legs. When they made it to the other side, they saw Zoey running toward them, so Wheelie pulled a bomb out of his robotic shoulder and put it in the end of the log. They stood clear of it and it blew up and Zoey grabbed onto the edge of the wall.

Rex then said, "Alright, let's get back to the raft!" Jeanette saw that the volcano looked like it was about to erupt and she said, "We'll never make it in time!" Brains looked down and said, "Not on foot."

They pulled out the gloves with grapples attached and gave four to Dave and Ian.

Rex then said, "Follow our lead."

They started to swing from tree to tree with the grapples like spider man. And Zoey slowly climbed up onto the edge.

Ten minutes later

They were swinging through the jungle; Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were doing it like they were professionals, whereas Dave and Ian were screaming as they did. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were holding on to Rex's chest as they showed a combination of happy and scared expressions on their faces.

Brains and Wheelie: "_Rolling rolling rolling_

_Keep moving moving moving_

_Keep them doggies moving…_"

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie: "_Rawhide!_

_Rain and wind and weather_

_Hell-bent for leather_

_Wishin me girls by me side_

_Move 'em on, head 'em up,_

_Head 'em up, move 'em out,_

_Move 'em on, head 'em out Rawhide!_

_Set 'em out, ride 'em in_

_Ride 'em in, let 'em out,_

_Cut 'em out, ride 'em in Rawhide_"

They sang this until they got onto the beach and they ran onto the raft and started using the oars to paddle off the beach, while lava bombs came crashing down around them.

When they were almost off, Rex turned around and saw Zoey emerge from the trees and run after them so he pulled out a machine gun and said, "I've had enough of you!"

He shot her but missed, but he left her a cut on her shoulder like he did the night they blew up her tree house.

She fell backwards and Theodore saw her and asked, "Is she dead!"

When Zoey got up Rex said, "No!"

He shot her again, and still did not kill her but when she got up, two lava bombs crashed near her sides and she fell down again and when she got up they were too far for her to catch them and then she turned around to see that lava shot of the volcano and started to quickly move to the rest of the island.

She turned to the raft to see Rex, Brains, and Wheelie waving at her with victorious expressions as Rex said, "Buenos noches crazy!"


	11. Chapter 11

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Chapter 11

The next day; Rex, Brains, Wheelie, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Dave, and Ian were standing on the raft while the Chipettes sang a sad version of vacation.

When they finished Brittany said, "Now we'll never make it to the International Music Awards."

Eleanor put her finger and thumb in the shape of an L on her head and said, "I guess now we're the losers."

Rex overheard them and said, "You're not losers! You just escaped an island that had an exploding volcano and a crazy killer lady, you call that being a loser? I guarantee those three girls couldn't do any of the stuff you and your… **loved ones**… did."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes turned to Rex, Brains, and Wheelie and Brittany hesitantly said, "When we said that stuff… we meant love each other like dear friends… we just caught up in the mood."

The three of them smiles and Brains said, "Ha ha ha, uh huh!"

Brittany: "I'm serious."

Wheelie sarcastically said, "Okay, we'll go with that."

Jeanette pulled off the bracelet she was wearing as a tiara and she looked at it and felt she couldn't keep it any longer, she felt it wouldn't be right to, so she dropped it into the water and it song to the bottom of the ocean.

She turned to face Simon behind her and said, "I hope you don't mind, Simone gave it to me."

Simon nervously replied, "No I don't mind Jeanette, in fact, even the most precious gem cannot compare to your beauty."

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie overheard what he said and they smiled to each other and Rex quietly said, "When we get home we are saying that on our blog."

Wheelie replied, "You got it!"

Alvin then looked up at Dave and said, "Listen Dave, back on the ship… I just want to say I'm…" He stopped and showed a sign of disgust and said, "sorry I acted like such a child."

Dave said, "It's okay Alvin; you know sometimes an energetic racing horse needs to be let out of the stable."

Alvin happily said, "Yeah, that's a great example."

He smiled at Dave and then they turned to Ian who said, "How bout some for uncle Ian."

Brittany and Eleanor pointed at him and yelled, "You put us in cages!"

Ian yelled, "Are we still talking about that! New topic, I saved Dave's life!"

Simon yelled, "You didn't save him, we did!"

Ian then said, "Okay… but I tried to save his life!"

Alvin: "You also said you were cool either way!"

Ian yelled, "Oh come on! I changed, if I didn't I would have taken you guys and left Dave to die!"

Rex turned his head and said, "That's the only reason why we haven't fed you to the sharks!" Then he turned to Brains and Wheelie with an evil smile and whispered, "Yet!"

Ian then said, "Come one guys I have seriously changed."

Theodore was standing in the miniature crow's nest and he looked at Ian through a wooden telescope and said, "Alright, but I'm watching you."

Suddenly Rex reached into his pocket and said, "Ian, I still don't want you around so I'm gonna do something nice for you." Rex pulled out some gold coins and a necklace and diamonds and said, "I didn't throw all of that treasure over the cliff." He threw it to Ian and said, "Knock yourself out."

Ian caught all of the treasure and said, "With this I can get my old life back! Or at least a better job."

Ian looked down at Alvin and asked, "Hey Alvin, do you still have that pocket knife I gave you."

Alvin pulled it out of his sweater pocket and said, "Yeah, I forgot to give it back to you."

Dave said, "I want you to keep it."

Alvin: "Really?"

Dave: "Yep."

Rex turned to Alvin and said, "They're really handy; you never know when you'll need to stab someone to death."

Simon: "Are you crazy?"

Rex: "Someone could try to kill you when you least expect it, that's why I sleep with a pair of nunchucks under my pillow."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock but Rex smiled proudly.

Theodore looked out of the crow's nest and saw the Carnival ship that they fell overboard.

Theodore pointed to it wile yelling, "Guys look."

They looked to the horizon with their hands over their eye lids and they saw the ship. They started waving their hands and yelling "Over here!", "Help!", "Come get us!"

The people of the ship didn't notice them and Rex started putting on the alien scuba gear from Brains and Wheelie that he used the day they got off the boat. Everyone turned to see him and Brains and Wheelie walk to the other side of the raft.

Dave: "What are you doing?"

Rex: "Hello, we're going to swim to the ship and get them to bring it over hear to help you guys."

Ian: "How are you going to get aboard the ship?"

Brains pulled out the gloves with the grapples on them and his and Wheelie's hands turned into guns with grapples in them and he said, "With these."

Simon: "Alright, but be careful."

Wheelie: "You're worried about us? We just saved your lives and jumped off that ship a few days ago."

Rex put the scuba gear on his mouth and he and Brains and Wheelie jumped in the water and started swimming, completely ignoring the fact that they were swimming in the ocean that is as deep as an abyss. They swam close to the ship, and before the current of the propeller could suck them under, they deployed their grapples, which grabbed the railing at the very top. They started to real the grapples in like fishing lines and they were walking up the side of the ship, like mountain climbers using ropes to climb a huge cliff. When they got on deck, they stealthily approached the wall and overheard passengers talking about the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, for they knew about how they went overboard.

A teenage girl said, "Someone has to call the navy to save the chipmunks!" Then a boy said, "But the captain wouldn't turn the ship around to save them and he won't call the navy!" A kid younger than him said, "Why not?" The boy said, "He doesn't want to help them because of the trouble they caused."

When Rex, Brains, and Wheelie heard this they hid behind a barrel and Rex sat down so that his head was at the same level as Brains and Wheelie.

Rex: "Alright guys, we have got to get this ship to the raft to save everyone."

Brains: "How are we supposed to do that if the captain won't turn the ship around?"

Rex had a devious smile and said, "We're gonna go penguin on his but!"

Wheelie: "What do you mean?"

Rex: "We're gonna commit a mutiny and hijack this ship to bring it to the chipmunks and Dave and Ian."

Brains: "Then we're gonna have to overthrow the captain and crew."

Rex: "Yeah, that's kind of what hijacking means. Follow me."

Ten minutes later, a member of the crew walked by a corner of a wall, then one could see his body fall down and was dragged away. Then Rex, Brains, and Wheelie shimmied across the wall like army men. They stealthily snuck around and took out the crew by sneaking behind them and karate chopping their necks. When they were unconscious they took them and locked them in closets. At one point, a member of the crew was walking down a passage and Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were hanging from the ceiling, by sticking their arms and legs straight, between openings. Then when the guy was under them, Rex fell down and knocked him out; then Brains and Wheelie came and dragged him into a closet with another guy. Eventually, almost the entire crew was locked in closets around the ship and they made it to the bridge. They looked through a porthole in the door and saw the captain with a few other people. They opened the door and walked in and the captain and the other people turned around to see them.

Captain: "What are you doing here?"

Brains hung from his hand on Rex's shoulder and said, "Our friends, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, are now on a raft off the starboard side of the ship, so the ship needs to turn to save them."

Captain: "I will not change course because I cannot delay the trip to save castaways, especially when they violated many of my ship's rules."

Rex: "Then we'll have to persuade you to do it."

Captain: "How do you plan to do that?"

Wheelie: "Like this."

Rex threw Wheelie at one of the men behind the captain and he kicked the guy in the face knocking him out. Brains jumped onto the other guy's shoulders and karate chopped his neck. The captain got scared and tried to run away but Rex pole vaulted over the his shoulders with his hands and when he got in front of him, he grabbed the captains shoulders and he head butted him so hard that he fell down unconscious, and it didn't even hurt Rex.

Brains and Wheelie locked the two guys in the closet and then tied the captain to a chair and taped his mouth shut.

Meanwhile on the Raft

The others were watching the boat and didn't know what was happening.

Dave: "I hope they're okay."

Alvin: "What's taking them so long?"

Ian: "I think they left us so they could save themselves!"

Theodore: "They would never do that!"

Jeanette: "Yeah, I'm sure they're talking to the captain right now to help us."

Back on the boat

Rex was looking out passed the bow of the ship while thinking of what to do.

He turned tot Brains and said, "Status!"

Brains was trying to hack into the system of the ship to turn off the autopilot so they could steer the ship.

He was having no luck and said, "It's no use Rex! I can't hack into it!"

Rex grabbed Brains by his chest and lifted him in the air and started shaking him while saying, "Don't give me excuses! Give me results!"

He threw Rex down on the control panel and turned to Wheelie and said, "Progress on the others!"

Wheelie looked out the window and could see the raft but he shrugged his soldiers.

Rex put his hand on his head like he had a headache and said, "Alright, let me think."

Then there was the sound of the captain mumbling with tape around his mouth ant Rex pointed to him and yelled, "And will someone shut this guy up!"

Brains jumped onto the captain's shoulder and knocked him out with a karate chop. Then when Brains went back to the computer, he turned his hand into a metal stick and stuck it in a slot and he managed to hack into it and override the autopilot.

Brains: "I did it!"

Rex: "Great work homey! Now let's save those rock stars!"

They turned the ship in the direction of the raft and everyone started to jump in happiness. After a few minutes, the raft was right next to the ship and Rex, Brains, and Wheelie launched their grapples to the raft for everyone to climb up. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were the first to climb.

When they were halfway up Simon told everyone, "Don't look down."

Everyone turned and saw how high they were they screamed in fear and Simon said, "I told you not to look down!"

They continued to climb up and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes got onto the ship and Dave and Ian were three quarters there.

Ian started to slip and he yelled, "Oh no! I'm losing it! I'm losing it!"

Ian fell off and started to fall but he was hanging upside down by his foot and he looked up to see Rex hanging from another grapple and holding him.

As Rex walked up to the top while holding Ian he said, "You are an amateur playa; you are a disgrace to this kind of stuff."

When they got back on the boat they were thrilled to be out of the ocean.

Dave looked around and saw that the crew wasn't around and he asked, "Where's the captain?"

Rex answered, "We killed him and shoved his remains down the garbage disposal."

Dave's jaw dropped open and Rex said, "Ha! Got you! Just messing with you Dave, the captain's fine." He high-fived Brains and Wheelie and said, "He's tied to a chair in the Bridge."

A few minutes later

The passengers were talking about how they couldn't get in touch with the navy because the captain was the only one who would have the technology to contact them. And they were worried because they were all fans of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

Suddenly one fan said, "If the captain won't call them, who will save the chipmunks?"

Suddenly Rex, Brains, and Wheelie ran onto the lido deck and Brains yelled, "They're right here!"

Everyone saw the Chipmunks and the Chipettes with them and Wheelie yelled, "Thanks to… Stewie's Benders!"

The three of them posed like they had a logo for their group; Rex was standing in the center behind Brains and Wheelie with his hands in fists with one out like he punched someone, Brains was standing to the right of Rex (your left if you were watching this on a movie) and he held his leg up like kicked someone, and Wheelie was standing to the left of Rex with his hands open like he was going to karate chop someone. Some paparazzi started taking photos of them and everyone was amazed.

A girl that was Rex's age said, "That third one's kind of cute."

Rex winked at the girl and Brains said, "They got shipwrecked on an island and we had to go save them."

Everyone cheered happily and Dave, and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes went back to their cabin and lied down in bed, feeling exhausted. After a few hours of resting, Brains and Wheelie came in and they were ready to party.

Brains: "Yo, what are you doing in here; you should be at the party!"

Alvin: "Party?"

Wheelie: "Yeah, Rex is the DJ at a party and we want you guys to come; dress formal because it's classy."

Alvin: "I'm in!"

Brittany: "Ditto!"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore went into the bathroom and changed from their sweaters and into tuxedoes. Alvin wore a white shirt with a black tie and jacket and Simon and Theodore dressed the same way.

Simon was holding his sweater and said, "I wish I hadn't ripped the sleeves off of my sweater."

Alvin: "Actually Si, I think the vest look is a good look for you."

Theodore: "Yeah, it looks good on you."

Simon put it in his suitcase that was the size of a lunch box and said, "Well, maybe I'll keep this one like this to remember this adventure."

Then the Chipmunks left and went to the party while the Chipettes changed out of their dresses made of flower pedals and put them in their suitcases to remember the adventure as well. They put on sparkly dresses that were their favorite colors and then they went to the party as well.

Later that night

The Chipmunks wearing their black tuxedoes and were dancing to a song that Rex put on and was scratching disks to. The Chipettes suddenly moved close to the Chipmunks while dancing and Alvin turned to see Brittany and he watched her dance in slow motion like she did when she saw him shake himself dry.

And in his head he heard:

"_Girl look at that body,_

_Girl look at that body,_

_Girl look at that body,_

_I work out!_

_I'm sexy and I know it!_"

Suddenly she walked up to him and said, "Want to dance Alvin?"

Alvin: "You read my mind."

Suddenly Rex changed the music to a beautiful piece of Spanish music. And Alvin started dancing with Brittany like a flamenco dancer and Brittany followed his lead. She danced and threw her hands in the air like female Spanish dancer. Jeanette saw what they were doing and started doing the same thing with Simon and Theodore and Eleanor did the same thing. Rex, Brains, and Wheelie saw what they were doing and they pounded each other's knuckles with smiles of success.

Two days later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were singing at the International Music Awards, they sang the song "Born This Way" and Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were dancing in the background. Rex was dressed like a hip hop rapper; he wore a sideways cap, sunglasses, baggy pants, brass knuckles, a cool jacket, bling, and a fake golden tooth. At one point Rex was spinning Brains and Wheelie on his fingers like they were basketballs Dave and Ian were watching the performance with smiles on their faces.

Ian: "It's good to be back huh."

Dave: "Sure is."

Ian: "I sold the story to Hollywood, I'm thinking I can make some money off what they have in mind."

The next day

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were now on a plane that was soon going to take off and bring them home.

Dave couldn't fit the chipmunk's suitcases in the overhead bin and a woman came and said, "Sorry sir that's full, let me get those."

Dave said, "You're not gonna charge me twenty-five dollars a bag are you?"

The woman said, "Of course not sir, it's twenty-five dollars for the first bag and forty dollars for each additional bag."

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were sitting in the row in front of the chipmunks. Simon was wearing another sweater that had the sleeves on and the Chipettes were wearing their normal clothes.

They looked back when Jeanette said, "Simon, could you adjust the air vent for me?" Simon replied, "Sure thing Jeanette."

Simon pulled out the table for the seat and he used it to jump in the air and adjust the air vent.

He landed on Brittany's magazine and she said, "You ruined my business magazine!" Simon said, "Sorry." Brittany moved to the magazine under it and saw a picture of her on the cover and said, "I guess I'll have to read this. Oh she's cute, oh wait that's me." Rex smiled and sarcastically said, "You're so modest." Dave then finished loading the top bin and said, "Alright guys head count." Suddenly Theodore jumped on top of the back of the seat and was wearing a costume and pretended to roar; when Dave took it off Theodore said, "Do you like my jungle monster costume? Eleanor made it for me." Dave looked down at her and she said, "Yeah, out of a barf bag." Dave tossed it down to the floor of their seats and said, "Nice." Dave counted them and saw that there were only five of them and he asked, "Where's Alvin?" Suddenly he heard Alvin's voice in the microphone and he saw him speaking into it and Alvin finished it and said, "Thank you for flying air Alvin."

When Dave tried to get Alvin the lady stopped him and Alvin put the microphone in the wall and accidentally pushed a maintenance cart and it hit the woman and Dave turned around to face Alvin and yelled, "Alviiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Alvin smiled innocently and he went to his seat while the plane took off and Dave took his seat behind them.

Alvin looked at Simon and Theodore and the girls and asked, "You guys mad." Simon smiled and said, "No, you don't need to change, you're fine the way you are." Alvin sat next to Brittany and said, "Thanks Simon." Rex watched them with a warm smile and turned back to Brains and Wheelie said, "It's good to have everything back to normal." The Chipmunks and the Chipettes overheard what he said and they all nodded in agreement.

The plane took off and Rex turned back to them and said, "You guys might wanna plan on getting some shuteye, because this is gonna be a long ride home." Alvin yawned and said, "Good idea because these last few nights haven't very good for sleeping."

Everyone agreed and made themselves comfortable and went to sleep.

After a half hour, Rex turned to look at them and he said, "Yo Brains, Wheelie, check this out."

Brains and Wheelie climbed to the top of the seat and they saw the Chipmunks sleeping with the Chipettes. Brittany fell asleep with her head on Alvin's legs without either of them knowing. Simon fell asleep laying down in his seat and Jeanette was sleeping on his chest with her head under his. Eleanor fell asleep with her body leaning against Theodore with him resting her head against hers. Rex, Brains, and Wheelie smiled at this sight and Rex pulled out his cell phone, which he had on air plane mode, and took a digital picture of them in this position and showed it to Brains and Wheelie.

They turned around and Rex said, "We are so putting this on the internet." Wheelie agreed and said, "Yeah, but we should label it 'possible relationships'." Brains said, "Good idea."

**The End**


	12. Epilogue

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked Edited Version

Epilogue

At the Seville house

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were lying on the couch, happy to finally be home, and they had their eyes closed in relaxation while Brains and Wheelie were standing on the kitchen table and Rex was eating a bag of cheese balls. Dave was sleeping in his bedroom, happy that everyone was now home safe. Rex suddenly looked at the newspaper and was happy with what was on the front page; then he walked into the living room with it.

Rex: "Yo, guys, you should see what's on the front page of the newspaper; I'll give it a hint, you."

Brains and Wheelie ran into the living room and climbed onto a nightstand next to the couch while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes opened their eyes; Brittany said, "The news is about how we won the International Music Awards."

Rex answered, "Are you kidding, that's yesterday's news! What's on the front page is the story of how you guys got 'Chipwrecked'."

Simon was confused and asked, "Chipwrecked?"

Rex: "Yeah, it's about how you guys were stranded on the island."

Alvin jumped onto the top of the couch in excitement and said, "Really, what's it say?"

Rex read the newspaper and said, "It says, 'The world's most famous rock stars, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, became stranded on a deserted island in the ocean and escaped a volcanic eruption and a crazy but evil woman that tried to kill them. The chipmunk rock stars were saved by their guardian and they're team of background dancers and body guards that go by the name 'Stewie's Benders'."

Theodore happily said, "Wow, now everyone knows about our adventure!"

Wheelie turned to him and said, "Yeah, if you ask me, you guys just made history!"

Alvin: "Didn't we already do that by becoming the first band of singing chipmunks?"

Brains: "Yeah, but now you're probably the first rock stars to get escape a dangerous island!"

Jeanette asked, "They mentioned Zoey?"

Rex: "Yeah, we told the reporters the story on the ship while you guys were relaxing in your cabin."

Eleanor: "I wonder what happened to Zoey."

Simon: "I have to say that she was killed when she was stuck on the island when the volcano erupted."

Rex: "I don't know."

Jeanette: "No one could live through a volcanic eruption like that!"

Rex: "Baloney! Do you know what a life time devoted to TV, movies, and videogames has taught me?"

Simon: "That it rots your mind?"

Rex: "Yeah, I don't believe that! It has taught me that literally nothing is impossible because things change over time. Nothing lasts forever, including death, extinction, or the end of something. So I know for a fact that everything happens and repeats eventually. But I will say that if she did survive that volcanic eruption me and my boys will make sure she will never hurt you!"

Brains: "You got that right boy!"

Brittany: "Thanks guys."

Rex yawned and he and Brains and Wheelie went into their room for the night.

When they were gone Simon said, "She is dead guys."

Somewhere in the ocean

Zoey managed to survive as she was now floating on a raft that she made out of the wood from her tree house. The raft only looked like a bunch of wooden boards nailed together in the shape of a huge square, but it was enough to keep her alive. She had been sailing for days and she had little food but she had the will to go on. She was tired and lied on her chest and she looked up to see a helicopter fly over her. She started waving her hands around, but when it didn't notice her, she pulled out one of her balls that she saved, that had some fake diamonds on it and it reflected the sunlight and the helicopter started to fly down to her.

When she saw it move down in her direction she said, "I will find you chipmunks; I will search every place on the Earth to hunt you down, and I will find you!"

The next day at the Seville house

Brittany was standing on her bed and she pulled out a magazine with pictures of her and the others at the International Music Awards and said to herself, "Alright, Rex told me that we may get a lot of reporters that want to know about our adventure and that I should think about what I'm going to say; so I'd better practice."

She then pretended there was an audience and said, "Thank you, I know I am very pretty; oh stop you're embarrassing me. Okay so me and the girls ended up getting very dirty so Jeanette made us dresses out of leaves and flower pedals; I was the prettiest one of course; and Simon was bitten by a poisonous spider and thought he was an adventurous chipmunk by the name of Simone, and he came to us and kissed our hands; no surprise that he kissed my hands…" Suddenly Alvin stood next to her and said, "Woah! Who said you could use this time as an excuse to brag about how pretty you are, over and over?" Brittany waved her hand down and said, "Come on as if! Now where was I? Oh yeah… 'So I was surprised that Jeanette was getting all the attention, because I am the prettiest one as you know…" Suddenly Alvin had enough and grabbed the magazine while saying, "Alright hand it over London Tipton!" (Alvin was making a joke by calling her London Tipton from the Suite Life on Deck because she kept saying she was prettier) Then Brittany grabbed the other end of the magazine and they started fighting over it while Brittany said, "Let go!" Then it slipped out of her hands and Alvin accidentally through it into the hallway outside the door and it knocked over a picture frame on a nightstand and broke it; then Alvin turned to Brittany while pointing to the picture frame behind him and said, "Now see what ya did!" Brittany's eyes were half closed and she said, "I'll go tell Dave."


End file.
